Team CMEO
by Sm0keyPanda
Summary: Cinder decides to infiltrate Beacon with a team posing as Haven exchange students: Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Onyx, a master assassin known as the Headhunter. However, Onyx soon wonders which side is truly the one he wants to be on: the side with the money, that seems unstoppable? Or the side with the girl who has caused him to feel for the first time in years?(DEAD.)
1. Prologue - The Assassin

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, it's my first time writing, and I wasn't quite sure how to do this, but it's 2:40 in the morning so I decided that I'd follow Shia's advice and 'JUST DO IT'. I designed this OC about 2 and a half years ago, but I never really thought about making a story around him until I started reading RWBY fanfics a few weeks ago. So, I've posted this prologue and Chapter 1 just to give you guys a taste, and let you have a feel for how I plan to write. I'm gonna be honest, I don't know if I'll continue this without at least a few people saying "Hey, this isn't shit", but for now at least I'm motivated. For a few more details on my OC go to my profile page, it's there.**

 **My profile page also explains the reasons I might suddenly disappear or stop writing, but hopefully I can keep this up for a while. Well, I hope you enjoy the beginnings of my story, and if you do then please review to let me know I'm doing something right and I can continue. Also please note this prologue is literally the shortest chapter there will ever be, it is just a taste of what is to come.**

* * *

He looked down upon his handiwork for a few seconds, pondering. The choices that led him here had been unavoidable, but were they necessary? Not for the first time, he wondered what his employer would do if he were to attempt to take her out instead, but he once again shook off the thought, knowing he didn't stand a chance.

Despite being a master assassin with no equal, he knew there were some people you just **don't** try to kill. Not if you want to survive, at least. Besides, Cinder was paying him an extremely generous amount, more than even Torchwick was getting.

With that final thought, Onyx once again disappeared into the night, leaving not a trace, with the exception of the body, and his signature trademark. A single piece of refined quartz, in the shape of a human skull.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Deal

He knew what they called him, of course. The Headhunter. The news networks had taken to highlighting his work not long after he arrived in Vale. Cinder was making sure nobody knew anything, if only so she could keep using her favourite assassin. It didn't matter anyway, Onyx was careful. He never left any evidence of his being there, aside from the quartz skull.

…But that was a special case. He **needed** to do that.

Onyx turned to Cinder as she walked up behind him, the _clink_ of her glass heels echoing across the empty warehouse. It was always a different warehouse they met in; she didn't trust him with her base of operations. At least, not yet.

"You're late." Cinder's tone was seductive, but with an edge of authority. It would make most men beg for forgiveness, usually with the fools blubbering out apologies, but Onyx knew better. Her eyes were the tell. They were so cold they made the Schnee family look hospitable.

"I don't care." Onyx's reply matched the amount of coldness coming from his employer. "I got the job done, now where's my payment?"

"All in good time, dear Onyx. First I need to know for certain. You know how this goes by now." Cinder winked.

God Onyx hated her… But money is money.

He handed over the photos of the corpse. It was a clean kill, simply done with Ammon's and Amun's blades. No need to even use Dawn and Dusk.

After looking over the photos for such a long time Onyx began to wonder if she was daydreaming, Cinder burnt the photos with a snap of her fingers, letting the ash fall through her hands. She hummed with approval, then motioned for the assassin to follow. As they descended into the warehouse basement below, he noticed a small crate in the centre of the room. He smirked, knowing what was inside. Although judging by the size of the crate, there was even more dust than he requested as payment.

"And the rest?"

Cinder pointed to a briefcase next to the crate. Onyx moved over and carefully undid the latches, pointing the case away when he opened it. One can never be too careful when their line of profession leads to a lot of enemies. Quickly counting the Lien inside, he smiled, knowing the amount was more than satisfactory for such a simple job. Cinder knew how to keep him around, even if he liked her about as much as the White Fang liked humans.

"I have another assignment for you."

Onyx's head darted up as Cinder interrupted his thoughts.

"So soon? I thought I'd at least get some time to spend some of this Lien."

"My dear Onyx, I thought you'd be happy at the prospect of even more payments…"

Onyx glared at her with an expression that said, 'Cut the shit and get to the point'. Cinder merely laughed.

"However before I do, I must ask, how old are you?"

Onyx glared at Cinder as though he was ready to kill her, while muttering under his breath.

"Classified."

Cinder raised an eyebrow and repeated the question, with the same answer. Sighing, she relented.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter, you look young enough…"

Onyx raised an eyebrow at this, more curious than angry by this point. He asked the obvious question.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because, dear Onyx, I will not be employing you as an assassin this time." Cinder smirked. "Rather, I will be employing you as a spy. You are going to infiltrate Beacon Academy with myself and two of my subordinates, and we're going to put into motion a plan that will bring about the destruction of the school, and Vale itself."

Onyx simply stood there, staring at her. Waiting for the punchline. When he realised she wasn't joking, he let out a massive burst of laughter. After he finished (and finally had control over his lungs and his aching stomach again) he simply shook his head at Cinder, making some choice remarks under his breath about her sanity and how he was not getting paid enough. Cinder flared fire in her hand.

"I wasn't asking."

"Hm. So it would seem. I have to ask, why me? Why not Torchwick, or the ice cream girl?"

"Because," Cinder glared, tired of the questions, "you know how to get close to people. You know how to extract information. It's easy for you. Torchwick would give himself away easily, and Neo is far too… Unpredictable. You are the best candidate to not get us caught and extract information at the same time."

"And what information, pray tell, would I be extracting?" Onyx questioned curiously.

"Everything. What we're up against in terms of power, semblances, skill, numbers."

"...Fine." Onyx relented to the assignment, resolving to have it his way with the payment at least. "But I want 50 million Lien, and 20 crates of dust. All kinds, especially Ice, Lightning, Healing, and Gravity."

Cinder appeared thoughtful for a moment, finally relenting.

"Deal. You'll ship out with us in 3 days. Congratulations Onyx, you just got accepted into Beacon Academy."


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon

As he looked upon the various towers and arches of beacon, Onyx was impressed. _Such a large school_ , he pondered.

Cinder glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked, exasperated. Onyx shot back a glare of his own.

"Yeah yeah, don't rush me. Never seen it this close before."

The team walked through the corridors, with Mercury and Emerald bantering all the while. Cinder led the way, with Onyx following behind silently. Even if one were to listen with the most sensitive of Faunus ears, one would not have been able to hear so much as a footstep from the blue haired stranger. _All part of being a master assassin_ , he mused. The team was walking through a corridor when Onyx paused to stare in amazement at some **very** unstable-looking bunk beds through an open dorm's door. He heard someone apologising profusely up ahead, distracting him from the precarious sleeping arrangements. It appeared his team had rounded the corner, continuing without him. As he walked towards the corner, a red blur suddenly rounded it, and smashed into him. This would have knocked him down, but due to his training he was able to quickly roll into a wary crouched position.

"Oh not again! Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Onyx simply stared at the red-clad girl in front of him, surprised to see a young girl plonked down in front of him. Unlike the master assassin, she had been knocked over by the collision. He observed the girl, who looked to be between 14 and 16, as she got up and dusted both herself and Onyx off. The entire time, she was blabbering out apologies again and again.

It amused Onyx to no end.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm not normally this clumsy, and to have it happen twice in a row is so unlike me! I'm so sorry, are you ok? Do I need to get the nurse-"

"I'm quite alright," Onyx assured the girl. "Maybe just watch where you're going next time?"

"I know, I'm so sorry, first it happens with the other exchange students and then you... wait are you one of the exchange students? Are you with the other people I just ran into? I bet you are, they're probably your team or something. Oh no wait, I shouldn't go assuming that just 'cause you're both exchange students! Anyway like I told them your dorms are seperate, these are the Beacon dorms, the exchange dorms are back over to the east!"

"Thank you. I'll be on my way," Onyx said, still amused and fascinated by this strange girl, who looked too young to be in the school at all.

"Oh okay, no worries but I've gotta get going okay bye!" The girl exclaimed as she bolted past him, blushing profusely at her clumsiness - he assumed it was her clumsiness - while dashing into the dorm with the bunk beds he had been staring at before the encounter.

"Hm. What a strange girl," he thought aloud.

"Right... Now hurry up Onyx. We do have work to do, after all," he heard a voice behind him say. He turned to see Emerald standing there, looking highly annoyed. Whether she was annoyed at him, or at the girl, he could not tell. Either way, he shrugged and followed her back to the dorms.

* * *

 **Later that night... 2:50am, to be precise.**

Onyx glanced around, seeing that everyone was asleep. Looking at the clock, he silently groaned. These nightmares just refused to leave him alone. He could only remember some of the details for most of them, but it didn't matter. Either way, they still woke him up at ungodly hours of the morning. Feeling peckish, he decided to head to the cafeteria.

If he could remember where it was.

He wandered around for about half an hour before finally standing in front of the doors to the cafeteria. He knew the kitchens wouldn't be open, but at least the vending machines would be. Onyx thought he remembered one that sold chips. Or maybe it was cookies. Either way, food was food, and nothing was going to stop him.

That is, until the doors flew open and somebody crashed into him, for the second time that day. He recognised the girl from before, and by the looks of it she recognised him. She looked absolutely mortified, and embarrassed beyond belief as she blushed and started to open her mouth to speak, a bag of cookies in her hand. Onyx beat her to the punch.

"You know, red, we really have to stop meeting like this."

The girl whipped her head upwards to look into his amused eyes, an expression of extreme suspicion on her face. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall, both of her hands on his collar. She had dropped the cookies and tackled him into the wall at extreme speeds. Suddenly she was yelling in his face.

"Who are you? How do you know Roman Torchwick?!" She yelled in her most threatening voice - which was actually not threatening at all - and a very serious look on her face.

 _Well, shit._


	4. Chapter 3 - Ruby

**Author's Note:  
Hey guys, I'm actually so amazed that this story has 165 views, 6 favourites and 7 followers!  
O_O  
I so did not see that coming, especially for my first story... well, ever.  
Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and feel free to add a review to tell me how I could make it better, or if you want me to change something. So far I have a basic outline of how the story is going to go, but the details are all up for grabs. This chapter (and the last one) started with the concept of "Ruby meets Onyx at 3am" and I just started writing off the top of my head.  
My updates may not come as fast as this in future, I do have Uni (in fact I'm sitting on a bean bag outside my classroom as I type this, with half an hour until it starts XD) but I do plan to keep updating this until I finish the story, because I hate leaving things undone, especially if I'm doing them for someone else.  
Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll probably have the next one out by Thursday 10pm AEST.**

* * *

Onyx's mind was racing. What had he done? If he was going to get out of this without any problems he would have to think on his feet. Something which he was admittedly sub-par at.

"Woah red, what the hell?!" He exclaimed, deciding to feign ignorance.

"You know exactly what! How do you know Roman Torchwick?!"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" He figured he should make himself sound as scared and surprised as possible.

"You called me red! Roman Torchwick is the only person to ever call me red! So how do you know him?!" The girl looked almost desperate at this point.

"I just called you red because of your cape earlier! I swear!" He tried to make his voice sound as genuine as possible.

"...oh." The girl looked abashed as she let go of his collar and stepped back, blushing slightly. "Well don't call me that. He's the only one who does, and I hate it."

"What should I call you then? Clumsy?" Onyx replied with a mild smirk on his face.

"Wha... No! Just... Call me by my name. Which is Ruby." She seemed to remember something. "Oh right, we haven't even met properly have we? I'm Ruby, nice to meet you! ...and sorry about before..." She finished, rubbing the back of her head and looking ashamed. This girl, Ruby, was rather amusing - and kind of adorable, in the puppy-dog kind of way.

"Onyx. A pleasure to meet you, despite the... odd... circumstances. Speaking of which, why are you in the cafeteria at 3 in the morning?"

Ruby looked panicked as she replied, "Oh, uh, I just..." She paused for a second as though considering whether to tell him. "I couldn't sleep. I had a nightmare, and I was hungry when I woke up, so... I decided to get some cookies."

Onyx was surprised at this turn of events. Not only had Ruby been plagued by a nightmare as he had, but she had also woken up at the exact same time, and gone to get the same food as him at the same time. Onyx didn't normally believe in any sort of fate or destiny, but these circumstances had such a little chance of happening that it couldn't merely be coincidence. Could it? He was roused from his musing by Ruby's voice.

"What about you? I mean, I didn't really think anybody else would even be awake at this time, let alone in the cafeteria..."

Onyx balked at the question. He was unsure what to say. He didn't really feel comfortable sharing his reasons with this random girl he'd only met twice. After all, they didn't even know each other's last names. Well, not like Onyx had one to begin with, but he still didn't know hers. Then again... there was nothing wrong with just telling her the reason he wasn't asleep.

"I just had a nightmare and was hungry, like you. Before we continue, I have to ask a question. What's your last name?"

Ruby looked at him in surprise as she answered him, "Uh, it's Rose...? What about you? What's your last name?"

Onyx looked at her, preparing to tell her the fake name he'd thought up, but just looking at her face, he felt himself hesitating, and suddenly he was telling her the truth.

"I don't have one, I abandoned it. I've been an orphan since I was 5."

Ruby looked at him in shock. If it was possible, Onyx would have been looking at himself in amazement. What had possessed him to say that? What had possessed him to tell her the truth? Before his train of thought could go any further, he was interrupted by the feeling of Ruby putting her arms around him. He braced, prepared for an attack, but didn't relax when she didn't attack, but instead continued putting her arms around him. Was she... hugging him?

"I'm so sorry." She muttered quietly, still hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Onyx was shocked by the hug, but this statement had him staring in amazement.

"What? Why are you sorry? You couldn't have done anything, you didn't even know them." He asked, genuinely confused. As she pulled back, he could see tears in her eyes. _She really is sorry_ , he thought, still amazed. _She has so much empathy... Or maybe she just cares about every human life...?_

"It doesn't matter. I can see how it hurt you. I won't pretend to understand. My mum died when I was really young, and it still hurt a lot. So I can only imagine what you're going through, but I still want to comfort you like my Dad and my sister did for me. You don't need to come talk to me, but if you want to, I'll be here. Okay?"

Onyx could only stare in amazement as this girl poured her heart out to him. She really did care. As he stared, she reached her arm up and he felt a finger brush across his cheek, coming away wet. Wait, he was crying? When did that happen?

"I... I can't... I-I don't..." He stuttered, unable to even form complete sentences in his shock.

Ruby just went back to hugging him again. This time, he put his arms gingerly around her and hugged her back. Soon enough they parted, Ruby smiling at him as she said goodbye, and a last remark that made Onyx pause and consider her words.

"Goodnight, Onyx. Remember, if you ever need to talk, come find me. I'm always here, okay?"

He simply nodded and smiled. As she left and went back to her dorm, Onyx turned around and got his cookies, then made his way back to his own dorm. As he lay down in bed, he thought of the night he just had. On the verge of sleep, he whispered one last sentence to himself.

"Thank you... Ruby."


	5. Chapter 4 - Night Terrors

**5 days later...**

 **Onyx**

 _Onyx? Onyx! Help me!_

A voice yelled out. He could hear her again.

 _ONYX!_

He heard the screams, fresh as the day they first happened.

Onyx screamed, waking up as he almost fell off the roof.

 _Wait, the roof? Where the hell am I?_

His memory slowly came back to him in his groggy state, as he struggled to get up, noticing it was still dark.

 _Ooohhhhh, that's right._

He remembered how he had been coming up here for the past 3 nights, after Emerald had gotten too curious for her own good and started questioning his night terrors and why he could never sleep. She had kept pushing the issue until he had slammed her into the wall with Ammon at her throat, ready to take her head like his title suggested.

Mercury and Cinder barely managed to stop him from killing her. After that incident, Cinder had "suggested" he find somewhere else to spend his nights so as not to bother the rest of them. Onyx was all to glad to comply, finding a nice little alcove between the roof and a spire. Or was it a support column? Either way, it was his spot for sleeping now. The only danger was the fact that he tended to move in his sleep, right out of his alcove, onto a sloped roof.

One that he was now falling off.

As he fell, his assassin instincts kicked in, as he grabbed the nearest windowsill to steady himself. Thanking whatever gods there were, he slowly climbed his way back up to the roof, sitting in his alcove for a few minutes. He was almost prepared to nod off to sleep again, but his instincts were telling him someone was close by. Unfortunately, having just woken up, his instincts weren't **wrong** , just really, really delayed.

"Onyx?" He heard a familiar voice question in surprise.

 _Oh._

Uttering a curse under his breath, he looked up to see a familiar frame crouched on the roof to keep their balance, and he locked eyes with two orbs of silver.

* * *

 **Ruby**

Ruby woke, sweating but silent, from the horrible nightmare she had just experienced.

Gods, she hated when she could remember all the details. Ruby just lay there, thinking of all the horrendous thoughts her imagination could weave into her dreams. She almost relived the nightmare then and there. Weiss, being stabbed. Blake, riddled with bullet-holes. Worst of all, Yang, missing her arm, eyes dark as the massive hole in her chest where her heart should be lay surrounded in her own blood and-

Ruby's dark thoughts of her night terrors were interrupted by a shadow falling outside her window.

 _Was that...? Did someone just fall outside our window? Did someone fall off the roof?_

She watched as the shadow reappeared outside the window, but as Ruby prepared to wake her teammates and fight, the shadow kept moving. It kept climbing, past her window, not even noticing her and continuing its journey upwards.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ruby jumped down from her bunk, making sure not to wake Weiss. She silently crept to the door and snuck out, not noticing as amber eyes blinked open and followed her.

Blake sighed silently, as she knew their leader would often wake from nightmares and get cookies from the cafeteria. She mentally shrugged and went back to sleep.

Ruby quickly moved through the hallways, taking the stairs to the roof. Making her way across to the section of roof she guessed was above her dorms, she could make out a shadowy figure tucked in to a little alcove between the slanted roof and a spire. Or was it a support column? It didn't matter, as she saw the figure raise its head as though it had sensed her. Ruby was stunned to see someone she recognised.

"Onyx?"

* * *

 **Onyx**

"Well. Why is it that whenever we meet, it's always at ungodly hours of the morning?" He asked dryly of the girl staring at him in amazement. She looked startled by the question as he muttered to her, "Relax, just kidding."

"Onyx, what are you doing up here? Was that you I saw fall past my window?"

Onyx was in a foul mood, but his embarrassment at knowing someone saw him fall off the roof overruled any anger he might have held. He ducked his head into his chest as he answered.

"What? N-no, of course not! I don't fall off buildings! Preposterous!"

He looked up to see Ruby smiling at him comfortingly. **That** was a change. The people he knew would all smirk and laugh at him for the obvious lie, as well as falling off the roof in the first place. He really wasn't prepared to lie right after having woken up and almost falling back asleep. He was roused from his deliberating as he heard Ruby's voice.

"It's okay, I'm pretty sure everyone's fallen off a roof at some point. Well, those that have actually been on a roof. Probably? I think?"

He laughed out loud at her attempt to comfort him, and her adorable awkwardness. Wait, what?

 _Did I really just think that? When did I start thinking of her as adorable? The hell?_

He hadn't really interacted with Ruby that much in the past few days, mostly just small talk or a conversation here and there. So why did he suddenly think of her as adorable?

"This can't be happening..." he accidentally muttered.

"Uh, Onyx? You okay? You're looking really pale..." Ruby looked at him with no small amount of concern. He realised he had muttered his last thought out loud, and she had probably heard him.

 _No. No. NO! I'm an assassin for crying out loud! I can't be falling for some random girl I met on a contract! This is ridiculous!_

"Hello? Remnant to Onyx? You okay?"

Crap, he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Ruby."

She looked at him with some concern, and it was clear she still thought something was wrong, but she didn't push the issue, and for that he was grateful.

"So what are you doing up here? It's 4am!"

"Uh, well, to be completely honest... I don't like hanging around my teammates." He spat out a half-truth, rather than an outright lie. After all, he wasn't about to tell her why he wouldn't go to bed, and why he didn't really sleep at all.

"What?! But they're your teammates! How did you even get put together if you don't get along?" She asked curiously. Crap, that was one of the things they hadn't exactly been able to work around. Instead, they simply had to play nice around each other.

"It's, uh... It's kind of that... Mercury snores. A **lot**." Again with the half-truths. Mercury **did** snore, and sometimes Onyx wanted to walk over and strangle him in his sleep. Only the memory of the deal he had made, for the millions upon millions of Lien, stopped him.

Ruby snickered as she replied, "Yeah, I can see that happening. So that's why you wanted to come up here, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much," Onyx replied. For some reason he really felt like telling her about the nightmares. Maybe even their source... No. That was just his attraction to the girl speaking. If he told her about that day, he'd have to tell her what he did after. Who he was.

"Oh, okay. I only saw you fall because I had a nightmare," Ruby revealed. Onyx stared at her unbelievably. For them to have the same thing wake them up, then meeting in an opportune place, at the same time? It could've been simple coincidence, as unlikely as it was, for that to happen once. But for it to happen **again**? This was something else. Those odds were too small, this had to be the work of something else, be it fate or destiny, or a higher power. The assassin was forced to accept the fact that these meetings weren't simple chance. There's no way they could be.

Meanwhile, Ruby had kept telling him about her nightmare, "-a-and then I saw Yang, and she... she..." Ruby started breaking down into tears in front of the assassin. Before Onyx could even process what he was doing, he found himself holding her. **Hugging** her. Suddenly she was almost tackling him into his little alcove, hugging him back. She continued to sob into him as they hugged each other.

Slowly, but surely, she stopped sobbing altogether, and he could tell she had stopped crying. However, she still remained attached to him, hugging him as though it was the last she would ever give. He kept hugging her back, knowing she needed it, and partly because he kind of wanted to. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone if they were to ask - he had a reputation after all. After a while he felt Ruby relax, and Onyx was surprised to find she'd fallen asleep, still hugging him and laying on top of him. He mentally shrugged and went to sleep as well.

And so they stayed like that until morning.


	6. Chapter 5 - Making Plans

**Onyx**

This time it wasn't his own screaming and panicked breaths that woke Onyx. He jumped slightly, startled, when something on top of him moved as well, and the panicked breaths became more laboured.

 _Oh, that's right. Ruby._

It seemed she was having a panic attack, but as she recognised Onyx she threw herself on top of him and hugged him, making the assassin feel slightly claustrophobic, given the small space they were already in. However, Onyx fought his own feelings of discomfort and hugged the girl back, patting the back of her head lightly and whispering soothing sentiments.

"I-I saw them again. Blake a-and W-Weiss, a-a-and Yang... a-a-a-and..."

The assassin opened his eyes to find her staring up at him in fear. No, that was wrong. It wasn't fear **of** him, it was more like... fear **for** him?

"I saw **you**." Ruby mumbled while still looking at him. She must've seen his eyes widen in surprise, because she hugged him even more fiercely than before. This was an unexpected development. She was scared for his safety because he died in a dream? How much did she care for him? Did she care for all her friends this much?

None of these questions would be answered, however, as they both noticed the sunrise at the same time. Onyx simply sat there and watched, knowing it was a nice sight, but Ruby seemed to realise something, frantically wiping away her tears and turning to face Onyx, panic in her eyes.

"Oh no! I have to get back before my team wonders where I am!" And with this statement, to the untrained eye it would appear as if she disappeared, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals. Onyx, however, could see her leave... but only barely. He simply stared in shock for a moment before realising.

 _The hyperactivity, the bubbling energy, how did I not realise sooner? Her semblance is speed._

He noticed a rose petal floating in front of his face, and it gently floated into his hand. He closed his hand, keeping it close. Without another word, he left for his room, intending to drink himself into oblivion. This situation was too unreal, too unbelievable, too impossible. Yet it was happening anyway, and he was letting it.

 _That's it. I'm drinking until I forget that I'm falling for her._

Onyx was really, really glad it was a Saturday.

* * *

 **Yang**

Something was off with Ruby.

Over the next few days, Yang had noticed that Ruby seemed a lot more withdrawn, not even really talking to her teammates. Weiss was worried too, but Blake had said to leave her be, that she would figure it out on her own. Yang disagreed. She had seen this look before, on her father, after Summer died. It had almost destroyed him, and it would have if Yang, Ruby and Qrow hadn't been there to help him through the ordeal. If Ruby didn't get help from those she knew, it would destroy her. Yang didn't know what was causing her sister such vast amounts of grief and sadness, but whatever it was, it had to do with one of the new exchange students.

Yang had noticed Ruby staring at the boy who sat by himself at the end of the cafeteria, with a sad look in her eyes when she did. Yang couldn't be sure, but she also didn't think Ruby was sleeping in their dorm at night. She had tried to stay up to catch her sis leaving, but either Ruby noticed she was awake and didn't leave until Yang was asleep, or she was just being paranoid and Ruby really was sleeping in her bed.

"Hey sis, you okay?" Ruby's voice cut through her thinking.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sis, I'm fine!" Yang replied with a smile. It wouldn't do to let Ruby know Yang was suspicious of her. However, Yang would have to go and question that weird guy Ruby kept staring at. When Ruby wasn't around, of course.

"If you say so! Now come on, we don't wanna be late to prof- I mean Doctor Oobleck's class!" Ruby dashed off after motioning for her sister to hurry up.

This weekend, Yang decided, she was going to try her luck at interrogating the poor bastard at the end of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Onyx**

She was back again. Of course she was. She quickly found him in his usual alcove. Over the past few nights she had taken to the habit of coming up here and falling asleep next to him. Well, on top of him really. She was very lucky he had trained himself for years to wake at sunrise, otherwise there would've been no way she could've kept any of this from her teammates. Before they fell asleep, though, they talked. They talked about everything, from what their teammates were up to (mostly lies, in Onyx's case) to what their favourite colour was. Ruby's was very obviously red, and Onyx's turned out to be navy blue, not grey like she had originally thought.

Tonight, though, she simply stood there and looked at him thoughtfully, as though making a decision. Onyx simply raised an eyebrow, and the unspoken question was obvious: _aren't you going to lie down?_

"Hmmmm... Nope!" Ruby answered out loud. The assassin's eyebrow only raised further, then he shrugged and tucked himself into his little alcove, preparing to go to sleep.

"Aren't you gonna ask me why not?!" Ruby asked, sounding a little desperate, as though she had not expected this reaction from him. _Although, she actually probably expected me to ask, because_ _ **she**_ _would_ , he thought. Contrary to this, however, he simply shook his head in response to her question and prepared to sleep.

"Fine! I'll tell you anyway, since you're being a meanie!" Ruby stuck her tongue out at him, and he raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I wanted to ask you something... Do you wanna hang out this weekend? We could... I dunno, go to Vale or something?"

To say the question shocked the assassin was an understatement. He was dumbstruck. He had thought she was simply using him as a method of getting the nightmares to lessen in their intensity, as they had been ever since she started sleeping in his little alcove alongside him. But to hear this? To hear that she wanted to actually spend more time with him, and possibly even be proper friends? It was a whole other ball park... and not an entirely unwelcome one at that.

"U-uh, I-I dunno, I'll have to check what, uh, what I'm doing this weekend? My team might have something planned, I don't know." He managed to get out in his confused state. Despite this, she looked saddened by his response as she mumbled out an affirmative. "Hey, I might still be able to, don't go counting me out yet Ruby."

The reassurance seemed to help, as she brightened up a bit and seemed to struggle to say something.

"U-um, I was thinking that when we do, i-i-it could be a-a-a-a..." She stuttered out, suddenly unsure of herself and blushing profusely. Onyx stared at her in confusion, multiple thoughts running through his head. _What on Remnant has gotten into her today? It's only a Thursday, nothing to be excited about today, so why is she suddenly all flustered? Oh gods, do we have a test I forgot about or something?!_

"...a date?" she finally managed to finish.

If Onyx hadn't been sitting down already, he would have stumbled backward (and then likely fell to his death due to the sloped roof). As it was, he almost fainted. Now it was his turn to stutter madly.

"I-I-I-I..."

Ruby saw his face and must have mistaken his shock for reluctance, making to dash away with her semblance. However, with Onyx being the assassin he was, he was fast enough to snatch at her hood before she could get away, and pull her into a hug.

"I'd love to." He whispered as he felt her tears - though whether they were of relief or something else, he wasn't sure - fall on his shirt. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he saw they were indeed tears of relief. He stared at her, the moonlight falling on her face, and before he could even register what he was doing, he was leaning forward. Ruby seemed shocked when their lips connected, and although it took her a second to break out of her reverie, once she had managed to do so she kissed him back passionately. After a few moments of this, they broke apart, each staring into the other's eyes. Hers of silver, and his of dark blue.

Right after the kiss, it began to rain, and as Ruby began to think about finding shelter, Onyx pointed to the alcove. Above it was an overhang of sorts that would protect them from the rain. They quickly ducked into the alcove and lay against each other, enjoying the warmth and security of the other's arms.

Not long afterwards, they fell asleep. And for once...

Neither had a single nightmare the entire night.


	7. Chapter 6 - Friends In Low Places

**Onyx**

"There's no way in hell I can keep doing this, I have to stop... but..."

 _I don't want to._

Onyx was in one of the apartments he owned in Vale. He had needed to get away from Mercury before he killed the smartass. He had needed to get away from Cinder, and her incessant bothering about what he had learned. He had needed to get away from Ruby, to try and talk some sense into himself. He glanced at the 2 guests in his house, 1 shaking his head on Onyx's couch, the other pouring herself a glass of his strongest alcohol after hearing what the assassin had told them.

"You... Are one brave - and therefore completely stupid - assassin. To go behind Cinder's back, start dating one of our enemies (Little Red, no less!), and then not tell her about it? Instead you come to me. I swear, if knowing this gets me killed and you survive, I'm haunting you. Forever."

Onyx simply nodded as Roman Torchwick pointed at him during the last part of his 'threat'. Neo simply looked amused at Roman's response, before going back to her glass of vodka (which was filled to the brim, and it was a **big** glass) and downing the entire thing in one go. All Onyx and Roman could do was stare at her as she flipped her hair and sat down next to Roman.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how much tolerance do you **have**?!" blurted out the assassin.

Roman replied for her, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Sighing, the thief looked at Onyx seriously.

"Okay, here's the best advice I can give you. Dump Little Red, and tell Cinder what you did, apologise, and she might not be too mad since you ended it without her finding out. Of course, because you're an idiot and completely head over heels for her, the next best thing I can say is keep her safe. Cinder **will** try and use her against you if she finds out, mark my words."

Onyx simply nodded, taking the advice on board. Of all the people working for Cinder, there were only 2 he trusted with his life. Roman and Neo. Speaking of, Neo was signing to him. He quickly paid attention in order to decipher what she was saying.

 _Make sure that Cinder never finds out what you've been doing of a night. Or where you're going when you have your dates with Ruby. In the meantime, Roman and I will try to keep from hurting her, or at least killing her._

Onyx smiled, "Thank you Neo. It means a lot."

 _Yeah yeah, enough with the sappy bullshit. I'm nowhere near drunk enough, and you have to get back to Beacon. Hope you don't mind if I raid your booze cabinet._

"Sure, go ahead. I've got 8 more in 3 different apartments, go nuts."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Roman quipped, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yes. I'll have you know I'm 18, and if I hear that anyone else knows this... well. You know what happens to my targets."

As he gulped out of no small amount of fear, Roman stood to shake hands with his friend as Onyx did the same. He knew Onyx was joking, but the assassin still had a scary demeanour around him when he wanted. After a final word of thanks, Onyx moved to the door and exited the building, feeling more confident than when he had gone in.

"Who knows, maybe I might be able to pull this off..."

* * *

 **Yang**

"Rubes, you okay?" Yang had noticed Ruby staring even more intently at the weird kid down the end of the cafeteria. Something was different this time, though. Her little sister wasn't sad, she was... excited?

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! See! Nothing wrong!" Ruby smiled awkwardly as her face began to resemble a tomato. Yang was immediately suspicious, both because she had never seen Ruby be this awkward before, and because her little sister had barely touched her cookies. When Ruby didn't touch her cookies, something major was going on. Well, at least there was looking forward to tomorrow. Ruby had said she was going to hang out with a friend on Saturday, which gave Yang the perfect time to interrogate the grey-clad boy down the end of the hall. Yang was just glad it was Friday in that moment, so she didn't have to wait **too** long.

Yang pulled herself out of her thoughts of interrogation to find Ruby staring down at her cookies thoughtfully, as though she was philosophically debating with them or something.

"Hey... Yang?" Ruby sounded uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yeah sis? What's up?"

Yang could never have prepared for what her sister was about to tell her.

"You know how I said I'm hanging out with a friend tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Yang was all of a sudden extremely worried. _What has she gotten herself into...?_

"Well, it might... sorta be..."

* * *

 **Onyx**

"A DATE?!"

Onyx heard a girl scream from halfway across the cafeteria. He looked up to see what was going on, and he saw Ruby's sister staring at the younger girl with fury in her red eyes. Wait, weren't her eyes normally purple?

 _Wait a minute, what did she just...? Oh, shit._

Onyx calmed himself, knowing his panic was probably unjustified. He doubted Ruby would've told her sister who she was going on a date with. Besides, her sister seemed to calm down after a few seconds, and wasn't headed his way, so he was probably safe from scrutiny for now. He could still hear her, but it was nowhere near the volume she was at before.

He quickly finished his lunch and scurried away from the cafeteria. It's times like this he was glad his team didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria, but in their dorms instead. Well, Emerald and Mercury at least; he wasn't even sure if Cinder ate lunch. As he wandered toward his next class, he noticed Emerald and Mercury join him, arguing about which kind of food was better: sandwiches or burritos. He silenced them both with a hard glare before moving on towards the class, his two teammates in tow. He was not looking forward to the point when Yang found out who it was Ruby was going on a date with.

* * *

 **Ruby**

Wow, Yang was **not** happy. Ruby didn't think her sister was mad about her going on a date, but mad about Ruby not telling her. Lucky for Ruby it was at that point the bell rang throughout the cafeteria, prompting the red-haired girl to dash out of the hall as fast as she could, even using her semblance. Yang wouldn't be happy, but Ruby just couldn't answer all the questions she knew her sister would ask. Not yet, at any rate.

As she was practically jumping with excitement for the next day while running to class, she failed to notice Professor Ozpin standing in front of her until she bumped into him. Luckily he caught her as she was about to fall backward from the impact; he barely seemed to move when she hit him. She noticed his cane leaning against the wall - he must have put it there while he caught her.

"Oh! Uh, thanks Professor Ozpin!" She smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled lightly before responding, "It's no trouble miss Rose. Young love is a wondrous thing, I'd hate to get in the way of it." He smiled knowingly at her as he picked up his cane.

Ruby was dumbstruck. How had he known about her and Onyx? Even Yang didn't know! He noticed her expression of pure befuddlement and explained.

"I know everything that goes on in this school, miss Rose. That includes your sleeping on the roof with mister Onyx. Besides which, I would have to be blind to miss how you feel for him. Although, I'm almost there," he chuckled, pointing to his glasses. Ruby couldn't tell if he needed the glasses or not, but was grateful for the attempt at humour in order to lighten the mood. She was still surprised he knew where she was spending her nights, but was glad he hadn't decided to tell her off, or intervene.

"Thank you professor," she smiled warmly. "Oh! I've gotta go. I'd better get to class, or I'll be late! Bye!" She dashed off in a hurry, leaving only rose petals in her wake.

Ozpin smiled in amusement, then continued on his way, cane tapping along the floor as he slowly ambled down the hallway, sipping his ever-present mug of coffee.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS!  
Less than a week and a half after posting the first chapter and I've got more than 1,100 views, 19 followers and 14 favourites! Not to mention 4 reviews saying how you like my story! O_O  
I honestly didn't see this coming, especially not for the first proper story I've ever written...  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can keep updating three or four times a week. The next chapter is gonna take place on the Saturday, so you're gonna get all the juicy details of the date, and what happens between Yang and Onyx! XD  
Ta-ta for now!  
(P.S. Neo is mute in this, and Onyx and the thieving duo have been friends for a few years, with Roman and Neo saving his life on a couple of occasions, with him doing the same for them. They have also helped each other out with crimes.)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Unfortunate Timing

**Onyx**

 **6:30pm**

 _This was a bad idea. This was soooo a bad idea._

Onyx paced in front of the school gates, panicking. 'Nervous' was the understatement of the century when it came to how he was feeling at that moment. He was almost having a panic attack, and that **never** happened. It was mere minutes before he was meant to go on a date with Ruby, and he didn't know what to do. After all, being a master assassin with a tendency for anonymity didn't really leave much room for a social life, let alone dating.

As such, one could say this was his first date. As such, he was almost falling apart at the seams.

As he actually considered abandoning the date and using his semblance to get out of there, he heard a rush of wind and rose petals floated into his field of vision. He turned around to face Ruby with a nervous smile on his face. _Too late to run away now,_ he thought with a mixture of happiness and dread.

"Hi!" Ruby squeaked, obviously as nervous as he was. She wore her normal combat outfit, although Onyx hadn't really expected her to wear anything different. Ruby didn't seem the sort of girl to spend an hour choosing the right dress and applying copious amounts of makeup. The assassin himself was wearing his normal gear, but this version of his trench coat didn't have a hood, so he could use it for missions where he needed to blend in.

Or, as it turned out, for a date.

After a few awkward greetings they got to the subject of the date itself.

"So, where did you wanna go? I haven't been to Vale much, so I don't really know any places..." In reality Onyx had been to Vale plenty, but he had to keep up his cover.

Ruby's eyes twinkled with excitement as she replied, "Oh yeah! First we're gonna go to- oh wait it's meant to be a surprise! Just follow me!" With this she grabbed him by the hand and they flew off into the city.

Onyx only had 1 thought on his mind as the lights started blurring past, and that was how to process what was going on. All he knew were that lights were blurring past, he was literally horizontal, and his feet weren't touching the ground. Somehow despite this, he was moving at ridiculous speeds, and he deduced from the tugging on his arm that Ruby must be dragging him using her semblance. Before he could think any further, he was jerked to a sudden stop in front of a mildly good-looking restaurant. He blinked in surprise before regaining his senses quickly.

"Uh, Ruby?" She looked at him with curiosity written all over her face as he pleaded, "Never do that again. Also, where are we?"

"Oh! We're in front of my favourite restaurant... Well, not really, I don't go to restaurants. But Weiss said it was good! So I thought you might like it!" She beamed at him.

"Ruby, I'm happy to go wherever you want to. Be it restaurant or ice cream parlour, I really don't mind. Did Weiss already put in a reservation?" Onyx smiled at her comfortingly.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well then, I suppose we'd better use it. Wouldn't want to waste her money." He grinned wryly.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **8:30pm**

After the restaurant, they had headed to Ruby's favourite bakery. Ruby had of course gotten 20 cookies, while Onyx had settled for an iced bun with sprinkles. As they sat there enjoying their sweets, they talked and talked about themselves. Onyx let loose a few details about himself that weren't part of his cover, such as how this was his first date. Ruby was astonished.

"But you're 2 years older than me! How have you never been on a date? Yang's been on, like, a bazillion!" Onyx couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's gross exaggeration. Then Ruby learned another little nugget of information about him.

"3 years, actually. Besides, I've just never been around people that much."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. He was 3 years older than her? That meant Onyx was 18. She briefly pondered about what other people would think of their relationship, and promptly decided she didn't care. Just as she was about to ask why he was never around people, she was interrupted by the faint sound of an alarm ringing out from a street or two over.

"An alarm...? Onyx, come on! We have to see what's going on!"

She bolted out dragging the boy with her. Using her semblance, they reached a Dust shop two streets over, where the alarm was emanating from. She stopped a few buildings down, and looked over to see Onyx pale. Why was he being so weird?

"Ruby, let's get out of here. Let the police handle this."

"What? Why?! There's a robbery! You're a Hunter, and I'm a Huntress! We can easily stop this!" She exclaimed to him.

"It's not that, it's-"

Before he could get out another word, the man robbing the store came out, and Ruby instantly recognised him.

 _Torchwick! I can finally stop him!_

She started running towards him and she aimed Crescent Rose in sniper form at him before shouting to get his attention.

"Freeze!" She yelled in her most threatening voice. Which, she had to admit, wasn't very threatening. He looked over to see who was interrupting his robbery when he saw her.

"Little Red, Little Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" He chuckled, before aiming his cane at her.

They stood for a second, in a Mexican standoff, before a voice bellowed from behind her.

" **ROMAN.** "

Torchwick's cane seemed to tremble for a second, before he replied.

"Ah. Onyx."

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

Then, before she could look around at Onyx, her world went dark as something hit her from behind.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **8:30pm**

Of course he had to be here. Of fucking course. God **damn** it.

He knew once he saw the Dust shop that it had to be Roman. Cinder still had him robbing Dust stores. Which was why he tried to warn Ruby away, but she wasn't having any of it. She bolted ahead, rushing to face Roman. When Onyx saw her stop and aim her gun at the thief, he panicked for a second before remembering who she was, and that she wouldn't kill Torchwick; at the same time, he heard her try and yell at Roman threateningly.

 _Jeez, Ruby, how many times to I have to tell you; your ''threatening' voice isn't threatening._

He ran to her. stopping a distance behind her in time to see Roman aiming Melodic Cudgel. He bellowed out Torchwick's name authoritatively, stopping Roman before he pulled the trigger. Onyx saw the thief's cane tremble slightly.

"Ah. Onyx."

Upon hearing this, Ruby shouted out.

"WHAT?!"

Onyx quickly walked up behind her and hit her on the back of the head. Not enough to kill her, but enough to knock her out for a few hours.

"What the **hell** , Roman?!" He glared at his friend with fury in his eyes as he gently placed Ruby down.

Roman gulped and seemed extremely nervous as he replied, "What? I wasn't planning to kill her, just teach her a lesson for sticking her nose where it doesn't belong!"

Onyx stormed up to the thief and stared him down as he pronounced each syllable, " **That. Isn't. The. Problem.** " He growled in a voice he only reserved for meeting his employers, so they couldn't identify his real one. It was the most threatening he could be without holding a blade to Roman's throat.

Roman looked confused, so Onyx decided to spell it out loud and clear.

" **YOU TOLD HER MY NAME! NOW SHE KNOWS THAT YOU KNOW ME!** "

Roman seemed to realise the full implications of what he had just done as his face fell. He whispered a silent 'oh.' as he realised how he had just doomed not only his friend's first ever relationship, but also possibly his cover as well.

"I don't have time for this. I'll say Neo knocked her out. I'm taking her back to Beacon, and thanks to **you** I have to find some bullshit reason for us knowing each other. Finish the robbery and get out of here, Roman. I'll forgive this eventually but... It'll take a while. Just pray she doesn't start delving too deep, and that she buys whatever bullshit story I concoct. I'll text you the details of the cover story once she believes it." Onyx told the thief bitterly as he picked up Ruby's unconscious form.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to ruin... that." Roman finished, gesturing to the form in the assassin's arms.

"Yeah, I know. Just go, okay? I need to get her back... Bye, Roman." Onyx sighed, starting to walk away.

"See ya, kid." Roman went back inside to finish the crime in progress.

Onyx was going to have to think fast if he wanted to stay at Beacon...

Even more so if he wanted to stay with Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **A/N:**  
 **Sorry for the fact this chapter is a little later than normal, it's mainly because I went to a friend's party and got hammered, so I wasn't exactly in a position to write while I had a mild hangover. But hey, at least you're not waiting for weeks and weeks like some other fanfics I've read on this site, or MONTHS like some others I've read.**

 **So, I'm not sure if I like how this chapter ended. Actually I'm not 100% sure I like this chapter at all... But hey, that's probably just me second-guessing myself. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to leave constructive criticism on how I can improve it. Also let me know what you guys would like to see, because while the main plot points of the story may be fixed and semi-planned, almost every detail in between is up for grabs. So if you guys have suggestions on what you would like to happen, I might put certain things in. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and feel free to PM me any questions you may have, or just leave them in a review and I'll reply.**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Sister

**Author's Note:**  
 **Holy shit guys, 2000 views?! WHAT. I am genuinely mindblown by the sheer amount of attention this story has gotten, it's absolutely amazing!**  
 **Anyway, I plan to start updating chapters a bit slower, maybe twice a week or so. That way I have more time to work on them and fine-tune the details. And just in case any of you were wondering what our oh-so-mysterious assassin's semblance is... You'll have to wait and see ;) I deliberately didn't include it in his description on my profile.**  
 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **Onyx**  
 **Saturday, 11pm**

Onyx waited by the bed for the 2 and a half hours it took for Ruby to wake up. When the nurses at Beacon had asked what happened, he had told them his cover story. They were walking along when they discovered Roman Torchwick robbing a Dust store. When they tried to intervene a strange ice-cream coloured girl knocked out Ruby and Onyx barely managed to get her out of there unscathed.

When professor Ozpin himself had come to check on Ruby Rose, he listened to Onyx's story before nodding knowingly and walking away sipping his coffee. That headmaster seemed to know far more than he let on. He made it seem as though he didn't interact that well with his students and barely knew what was going on, but in reality he probably knew everything his students were hiding. Which was why Onyx was glad Cinder was careful. They were exchange students, so Ozpin would have no idea what he was dealing with.

His thoughts of the Beacon headmaster were pushed to the side when he saw a red-haired figure next to him stir. Ruby shifted a little before bolting upright in bed, screaming out Onyx's name. It was a really, **really** good thing nobody else was there at that moment, otherwise things would've gotten extremely awkward.

As it was, Onyx just rushed over and hugged the girl, taking her sobbing form in his arms and placing her wet face in the crook of his shoulder. After about 10 minutes of this, Ruby pulled away to look at him.

"Onyx, what happened? The last thing I remember, we were at the Dust shop, and Torchwick was aiming his cane at me. He said your name... Then I woke up here? What happened? How does he know-" Ruby looked at the assassin, questions in her eyes and on her lips. Lips that were quickly silenced by a fierce kiss as Onyx pulled her toward him. After a minute of this he hugged her once more and whispered into her ear, " _I'm just glad you're okay."_

Soon enough he had told her the story he had made up while she was unconscious. He told her that he had attempted to stop some of Torchwick's activities in Mistral, and that Torchwick had almost killed him once. He told her that a strange girl who looked like ice-cream had knocked her out and that Onyx had barely managed to get Ruby out in time. She seemed to believe the story.

Onyx told these lies with a conviction that almost made him believe his own lies, but some part of him felt so, so horrible for lying to the crimson-clad teen. He'd never had quarrels with lying to people before, but lying to Ruby hurt him in a place he hadn't been quite sure still existed. Truthfully, being with Ruby Rose was making Onyx feel more elated than he had in over a decade... and completely destroying him at the same time.

* * *

 **Onyx**  
 **Sunday, 9am**

Onyx was glad Ruby had been released and allowed to go to bed in her dorm room. It would've raised all kinds of unanswerable questions if she had to spend the night in the infirmary.

As he was walking to breakfast, however, something didn't feel right. Something felt off, and he knew it wasn't good. As such, when Yang Xaio Long decided to pounce and try and take him by surprise, he reacted much faster than she had expected, twisting and causing her to miss the boy completely. As she lay sprawled on the floor, she got up and glared into his calm, collected eyes. Yang tried to rush him and pin him to the wall, but he easily dodged and countered, sending her sprawling once again.

"I don't know why you're attacking me, but could you please stop? I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Onyx requested, still calm.

"No! You owe me some answers! First my sister is looking at you like she's about to lose someone important, then she gets all excited and keeps throwing glances at you! Then, when I go to question you on Saturday, you mysteriously disappear at the same time as my sister has a date with a guy she won't tell me about! So, I'm giving you one chance to explain to me who the hell you are, and what you want with my sister, before I beat it out of you!" Yang's eyes had gotten progressively more red throughout this speech, until they were the colour of fresh blood. Onyx noted that her eye colour was connected to her growing rage, and remembered Ruby saying something about her sister's semblance having something to do with strength. Onyx smiled at the older sister.

"First, you can't 'beat it out of me'. I'm fairly sure I just proved that. Second, what I 'want' with your sister is to continue dating her, and getting to know her better both as a warrior and a person. If you have a problem with that, I suggest you take it up with Ruby, maybe without the shouting." He smirked at this last remark, and as he did so Yang tried to hit him again.

Onyx backflipped out of the way, looked at the time and sighed. _I don't have time for this_. To Yang, he seemed to vanish before her very eyes, disappearing as if he was never there. His semblance came in handy when he was in a rush. As he entered the breakfast hall he disabled his semblance, grabbing pancakes and going to his usual spot, only to find a certain red-cloaked girl there waiting for him.

"Ah, Ruby, just the girl I wanted to see," he pronounced with a smile. He checked to make sure no one was looking before quickly kissing her, leaving her face as red as her cloak afterward.

"O-Onyx! I-I thought we wouldn't do that in public!" She managed to sputter out.

"Indeed, but it's kind of a moot point now. Your sister figured out we were dating and attempted to corner me. She threatened to 'beat answers out of me'. Let's just say it backfired..." The assassin chuckled at the recent memory. Meanwhile, Ruby looked at him in horror. He quickly reassured her.

"It's okay, all I did was embarrass her a bit, just didn't let her hit me."

"Oh god..." Ruby muttered under her breath, looking genuinely concerned. Or was that expression scared?

Just at that moment, a burst of flames broke the door to the cafeteria, smashing through as Yang Xaio Long stood there in all her flaming glory. Realising the mistake he had made in embarrassing her, Onyx quickly used his semblance once more, leaving the hall and climbing/semi-floating up to his alcove. Climbing and moving around was a lot easier when he used his semblance, but it drained his aura fast. By the time he reached the alcove, his aura was maybe at 70%, and that was only from 2 short trips. As he lay there in the alcove, he thanked whatever gods there were that Yang didn't know about the alcove.

"You know, I've gotta agree with Yang. I wanna know what you want with Ruby." A strange voice called out to him, prompting him to open his eyes. _Great._

Blake Belladonna sat there on the roof, looking at him expectantly.

* * *

 **Mwahahaha, cliffhangers for days!**

 **Now, a little info on Onyx's semblance.**  
 **He has dubbed it 'Wraith Touch'. What it allows him to do is essentially become ghostlike. He becomes invisible both to the naked eye and to all detection methods, only detectable through sound. Even his aura cannot be sensed in 'Wraith mode'. It also decreases his own personal gravity when he chooses, allowing him to climb easier and jump farther (he can't fly though). Finally, it can be stretched to its limit, allowing him to move through people and objects, although it makes people extremely cold if he moves through them. However, moving through objects and/or people drains his aura by massive amounts, meaning he cannot do it often.**  
 **Since the assassin has been training (both by himself and various teachers of different kinds) for most of his life to be silent and be the perfect assassin, his training means he can move completely silently, and sound is the only way he can be detected while using Wraith Touch. This means that he is simply undetectable when in Wraith mode. He has half-joked before to Roman and Neo that he was born to be an assassin, because of his semblance.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Arguments & Confessions

**Onyx**

 **Sunday, 9:10am**

 _Why is it that when I most desperately need peace, I can't have it?_

As the assassin stared into the amber eyes of the girl approaching him, he noticed several things. First, the way the amber eyes seemed to shine, more than they should. Second, the black bow on top of the girl's head. Third, the description he had overheard from some White Fang members. Onyx was remarkably observant, and put 2 and 2 together quickly. However, he decided to play ignorant and see how things went.

"You know, I've gotta agree with Yang. I wanna know what you want with Ruby."

"What I 'want' with her? What I want is to be able to date her and not have everyone think I have an ulterior motive," Onyx snapped back.

"I **know** you have an ulterior motive. I can tell you're hiding something; something important. Now I wanna know what it is, and what it has to do with Ruby. Nobody seems to know anything about you, and even your own teammates avoid you. You're hiding your entire past, and I don't trust it. I don't trust **you**."

" **You don't even know me.** " Onyx growled back. "You're getting up me for hiding my past. **You.** It doesn't take an idiot to put 2 and 2 together. You're a faunus, and trying to hide it. Which means you're hiding your past too. So don't you **DARE** try and attack me for hiding mine. Now come find me when you're prepared to stop being a hypocrite. **And an apology can't hurt**." After snapping this final line, Onyx used his semblance and ghosted off the rooftop, jumping to the ground and sprinting to the gates. He vanished into Vale, and not even Blake could follow him with her sense of smell.

While his semblance didn't completely erase his smell, it did muffle it considerably. She would have to be in the same room to smell him while he was using it.

Onyx quickly headed into an apartment he owned and put a brand new hole in the wall of his bedroom. Great, another one to throw money at. He then proceeded to walk into the kitchen as calmly as he could, before opening his liquor cabinet, and downing at least a bottle of whiskey - and a bottle and a half of vodka - over the course of 6 hours. There went the rest of his weekend.

He didn't remember anything after the whiskey, but he woke up at sunrise the next morning with one mighty hell of a headache.

 _Monday. Got a hangover juuust in time for classes._

 _Yaaaaaaaaay._

 _Fuck it. I'm taking a sick day. I need to talk to Roman._

* * *

 **Torchwick**

 **Monday, 8:00am**

"Holy sweet mother of- Who calls at 8 in the damn morning?!" Roman looked at his phone and groaned. Of course.

"What?!" He yelled into the phone, pissed at being woken up. "Just because you're a friend doesn't mean you get to call at 8 in the morning!"

"Wow. Yeah, I'm starting to regret that decision myself. Your yelling reeeeeeally isn't helping the hangover I have." Onyx even was somehow able to make Roman **hear** the grimace on his face. "Anyway, I need you to come over at some point today. I need to talk to you."

"Oh you have **got** to be kidding me. Is this more of that touchy-feely stuff? Because let me tell ya Blue, those are **really** not my specialty." Upon saying this, he only heard silence from the other end. "Uh, Onyx...?"

"...Blue?"

"Oh, right. Well, Red's Red, and her boyfriend has blue as one of his colours, so... Blue."

"Roman, remind me to kill you at some point when I don't have a migraine that could stop Cinder in her tracks."

"Yikes, that's one powerful headache. How much did you drink...?" Silence once again. "Alright, I'll be over at 2. Try and keep yourself together 'till then."

"...Thanks, Roman."

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

 **Torchwick**

 **Monday, 2:30pm**

"You're late," Onyx accused as Roman Torchwick and Neo walked through his front door.

"I was on a job, sue me. Wouldn't wanna piss off her royal pain in the ass, would I?"

Onyx conceded the point and gave his old friend a drink as they sat down. "Roman, I'm in trouble."

"This was obvious from the moment you called me, but please continue."

Onyx glared at him for a moment before continuing. "Not only is the whole 'Ruby and I' situation getting more and more complicated, but her team have started to notice, and by now I'm pretty sure they all know I'm dating her. I'm not built for undercover spy jobs, Roman. I'm built for quick, in and out jobs. I'm having massive trouble maintaining my cover story to Ruby, and her team is getting too curious for their own good... I... I don't know what to do."

Roman sat there, staring. His friend was worrying so much it was tearing him apart, piece by piece. "You... You've really fallen for Red, haven't you? You say you're having trouble maintaining the cover story, but ya can't lie to the liar. You don't **want** to maintain it. You want to tell her the truth, to lay it bare." Onyx hung his head in shame. "Jeez, kid, what **have** you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Roman asked the very, **very** disturbing question he had thought of halfway through his little speech. "Onyx... Is Red making you want to be..." Roman struggled to find the right words.

"...good? As in, enough to throw away 50 million Lien and 20 cases of Dust?"

Roman stared into his friend's navy eyes. Which was a little more difficult than usual. Partly because he could see so much pain in them...

...And partly because the assassin was nodding his head.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Monday, 2:30pm**

Ruby was a little shell-shocked by this point in the day. Both the conversation from last night and the absence of Onyx both that night, and the next day, had her more than a little frazzled. Without him, she had the nightmares again, even worse than before. When she woke this time, it had been screaming out his name. This had prompted Yang into getting into an argument with her sister. While they had their yelling match, both Blake and Weiss decided to sleep in JNPR's dorm, so as to actually get some sleep.

Ruby turned her mind to the argument.

* * *

 _"What the hell, Ruby?! How long have you been going out with this guy?!"_

 _"I dunno, just like, 2 weeks! Not that long!"_

 _"And yet you're waking up screaming his name?! What the fuck, Rubes?! What do you even see in him?!"_

 _"He's nice!"_

 _"He's a complete asshole to anyone who tries to talk to him! Anyone who gets near him to try and talk to him ends up hating his guts! So why the hell do you like him?!"_

 _"Because! You don't know him! You don't know what he's been through! He's in pain, Yang! ...H_ _e has the same eyes Dad did."_

 _This stopped Yang in her tracks._

 _"Ruby..._ _ **you**_ _had the same eyes as Dad did."_

 _"Yeah, I did. Until about 2 weeks ago."_

 _Yang had nothing to say to that, and left in silence to find somewhere to sleep and process all of this._

* * *

Ruby and Yang had avoided each other all of the next day, and even in class had barely talked. Whenever Ruby tried to talk to her sister, Yang just gave a glare in return. Slumping in defeat, Ruby exited Professor Port's classroom and turned to her next class.

 _Onyx, please be there tonight. I need someone to talk to. I need_ _ **you**_ _._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the chapter being a little shorter than normal. Also, sorry if the chapter seems kinda short and/or lame, but hey they can't all be great, right? Gotta have a filler or two here and there.  
By the way, if there's a line break/horizontal line, and there isn't a character name in bold, it's a flashback. Just for future references, as there will at least be one or two more in the story.  
As always, feel free to leave any questions in a review, or PM me. Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 10 - True to Your Nature

**Onyx**

 **1 and a half months later...**

 **Sunday, 3:30pm**

 _Shit, shit SHIT._

That threw him for a new one.

"Could you repeat that? I could've sworn you said the plan was going to go off **during** the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"Why Onyx, it's like your ears almost **work**." Roman replied dryly.

They sat in one of Onyx's apartments. The previous night, Onyx had drunk himself to near blackout levels, again, and almost broken down, again. Onyx could be amazed at Neo's tolerance for alcohol, but by this point he had realised that his tolerance was nearing the level that he could drink 2 whole bottles of vodka and still not black out. He didn't think even Neo could do **that**. At least Ruby didn't know where he was spending his weekends sleeping, or she might try and stop him.

"Why during the Tournament? All the exchange students will be there, not to mention Ironwood himself!"

"All part of the plan, Blue." Roman grinned at him.

"You know I hate when you call me that." Onyx took the opportunity to glare threateningly.

Roman had to supress his gulp before replying, "That's why I do it, Blue." Onyx didn't think it was physically possible for his grin to grow wider, but apparently the master assassin was wrong. Onyx took the moment to glare properly threateningly while he stated something that he was sure would chill Roman's bones.

"One day I might get a little **too** sick of you calling me Blue."

"...Okay, point taken. I'll keep it to a minimum."

"I'd prefer not at all, but with you that's the best I'm gonna get."

Roman grinned again, "Oh, yes. Now, back to the matter at hand. Cinder has good reason to believe Ironwood will bring his fleet. We just need to wait a few days, until the army and the good General are already on the way. Then, when he gets here, you assassinate him, and whoever takes his place will be **far** too incompetent and inexperienced to stop us."

"Hm. Decent plan. I'll need access to the Queen program to hack my way onto his ship. I'll be able to get the schematics and guard patrol schedules. The Schnee family has some powerful resources after all, and I happen to know one." Onyx grinned with a twinkle in his eyes. This was exactly what he needed. A break from the school life, and back to what he was used to. Assassination would be the exact thing to get his mind off Ruby and what was happening to him.

"Fantastic. I'm sure Cinder can give you the Queen program when you see her. In the meantime, I have robberies to attend to, and morons to boss around. See ya 'round, Blue!" He yelled back as the door shut behind him. Suddenly a brand new bullet-hole appeared in the door next to his head, and he took the hint to get out of there, **fast**.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Tuesday, 5:30pm**

The assassin followed Weiss, using his semblance to occasionally stay hidden in long hallways and open rooms. She turned around once, as though she had felt someone following her, but he had stopped with her and before long she had dismissed the feeling and moved on. Onyx himself knew to never ignore that feeling, because it was never wrong. The heiress didn't know that, as only a Huntress-in-training, and so when she got to the library Onyx was still following her silently. He crept closer as she sat down at the computer, and quickly looked over her shoulder to watch her keystrokes as she logged in. It wasn't easy, but he managed it, taking note of the password. _Winter_. He remembered reading a dossier on the Schnee girl's older sister. She was Ironwood's right hand woman, and would take over after the General was dead. _They must have a close relationship if her sister is her password_ , the assassin noted to himself, making sure to stay quiet.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Wednesday, 1:00am**

Onyx pried himself from Ruby's arms, making sure not to disturb her. Soon after she made it evident she was going to spend all her nights up there with him, he had gotten a couple of blankets and pillows for her. She was remarkably aware of her surroundings, and any time Yang or Weiss tried to find out where she was spending her nights, she used her semblance to escape them. Blake already knew, but she was content to keep an eye on the strange boy for now, making sure nothing happened to Ruby.

Onyx expertly climbed down the building, not making a sound, and dropped to the ground. He made his way to outside the Library windows. He knew the door would be monitored, and breaking a window would attract too much attention, so he decided to go with option C. He concentrated, using his semblance and pushing its limits further and further, until he could feel his Aura dropping rapidly. He quickly walked, straight into the wall... Then through it. As he stood on the other side of the wall, he took a moment to collect himself before looking on his scroll. His aura was already at 65%, because of going through 1 wall. Not good.

The assassin made his way to the computers, sitting at the same one Weiss was sitting at before. He got the feeling she was the kind of person to automatically use the same computer every time. He logged in to her account, registering the fact that he hadn't screwed up, the password was indeed _Winter_. Onyx accessed the Military database, telling an admin via text that she was Weiss SCHNEE, how dare they interrupt her. They profusely apologised, and gave him access to the files he was looking for. He downloaded the schematics and guard schedules, before copying them to a data drive and pocketing it. He proceeded to the same wall he had come from, using the same trick to get outside.

This time, his Aura was at 22%. He wouldn't be able to fight **anyone** if he needed to now. Well, maybe Jaune Arc. That boy was completely hopeless. But one direct hit from anyone else and his Aura would probably break. He didn't have a lot of Aura to begin with, but using his semblance like this really didn't help things.

Regardless, he made his way back to his alcove to find Ruby still curled up, sleeping. He crawled in next to her, once again making sure not to disturb her.

The master assassin had the plans. Now he just had to wait for Sunday, the day after the General arrived. That's when they would strike. Finally, for the first time in months, he could do his actual job.

Onyx smiled.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Wednesday, 3:15pm**

Something had been off about Onyx the past couple of weeks. Well, Ruby had only started noticing it about 2 weeks ago. She had no idea how long it had actually been going on. In any case, Ruby was worried about her boyfriend. Although all through today he had been acting slightly differently. She had noticed something in his eyes. Almost like... apprehension? What was he excited about? More importantly, why did it unnerve her...?

"Miss Rose! Can you provide the answer to the question?!" Professor Doctor Oobleck always seemed to shout, and when he was right in front of her it was especially loud.

"Uh, what... Um. What was the question...?" Ruby said sheepishly and shrunk in her seat.

"Miss Rose! I would appreciate it if you could pay more attention in my class! Thank you! Now, can anyone else tell me what may have caused the destruction of Mountain Glenn?!"

As the class went on, Ruby went back to paying attention. She could deal with these thoughts later. Maybe she could question him on Monday. Yeah, Monday was good.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!**  
 **OOOOOOHHHHHHH BOI SHIT IS GOING DOWN**  
 **As always, feel free to leave any questions in a review or PM, and constructive criticism is appreciated. If you guys can point out any discrepencies or plot holes/loose ends you may have noticed, that is also greatly appreciated.**  
 **See you in the next one.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the whole timeskip, but I couldn't really think of anything important that would happen in the month and a half, so I figured it would be best to just skip to the important plot point.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Castle

**Onyx**

 **Sunday, 4:00pm**

"We move tonight, at 2:00am." Onyx's voice was commanding as he talked to Neo. They were sitting on a couch in Roman's apartment, Onyx briefing the girl on the plan he had come up with.

Neo simply nodded. The mute then tilted her head with a question in her eyes. Luckily, Onyx was used to her mannerisms by this point, so he could guess what the question would be.

"Because I need you to get to the security room and make sure I have an escape route if things go south. Anything with less than 10 guards will do." Neo simply looked surprised that things might go south.

"Ironwood is the most heavily guarded target I've ever hit. Not to mention I didn't get this far by being reckless and not planning escape routes." The ice-cream girl nodded in understanding before signing to him.

 _You're recognised at Beacon, what are you going to do if things go south and Ironwood sees you?_

"Hmm... You have a point. I'll have to wear some sort of mask, and a wig in case my hood slips off. I'll also be wearing an alternate, black version of my gear. It's different enough that I'll be able to deny any involvement as a student. Maybe a bandanna for the mask...? Yeah, and simple brown for the hair..." Onyx trailed off, talking more to himself than Neo by the end of their conversation. Neo simply smiled and walked off, knowing he did this sort of thing all the time.

Minutes later Onyx was going through a travel bag in Roman's room, filled with all sorts of disguise equipment. Roman never used any of it, so he didn't care if Onyx needed to. Neo simply sat on the bed and watched him, swinging her legs - she was too short for them to touch the ground.

"Don't make a mess!" Onyx heard the thief's voice from the kitchen, where he was making a meal before the guests in his apartment had to leave. Onyx ignored him and continued going through the kit. After a while he pulled out a hazel-coloured wig, and a plain black bandanna that could cover half his face.

He turned to Neo.

"What do you think? This look good?" Neo nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, by the way, did you get Queen off Cinder?" Another nod. "Thanks, you know how much I hate talking to her."

 _I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual_ , the mute signed with a massive grin on her face. Onyx replied with a grin of his own. He loved Neo like a little sister. Which was a little appropriate, considering she was only about a year older than Ruby.

Torchwick chose this moment to enter the room, and smiled at Onyx's disguise materials.

"You'd look good in brown hair. Not as dashingly fetching as I do in orange, mind you. But decent." He dodged the wig suddenly lobbed at his face, laughing. "Relax, I'm kidding. Blue suits you, It brings out your eyes more." Onyx felt privileged; only himself and Neo ever got to see this side of Roman.

Torchwick smiled at the assassin, and Onyx couldn't help but feel that he was once again home. These two had become like family to him, and Onyx wouldn't give them up for the world's worth in Lien.

So it was that the three of them spent the rest of the afternoon joking and laughing amongst each other - minus Neo, of course, but she still signed some jokes - and simply enjoying the company.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Sunday, 4:00pm**

"Oh my god! We really get to stay on that?!" Ruby excitedly pointed at the giant capital ship floating above Vale.

"Yes, Ruby, but if you don't behave I won't hesitate to kick you **out**." Weiss coldly replied.

Winter had sent an invitation to let them stay on the ship, mainly so she could check up on her sister. Weiss knew her sister would want to check on her, and she wanted to see Winter as well, so they had agreed. Ruby was staring and looking forward to staying on the ship, almost bursting with excitement. Blake seemed rather impressed by the ship, despite her lack of excitement. Yang had flat out refused.

Ruby and her sister had barely talked in the month and a half since their argument, and it was tearing Ruby up inside. Her sister still refused to trust Onyx, despite Ruby trying to explain herself, and him, to Yang. More than once she had ordered her to break up with him, and more than once Ruby had refused. This did nothing to help the schism between the sisters, and now they had gotten to the point where Yang simply refused to have anything to do with Ruby. The younger sibling knew things would cool down over time, but something this big was going to take a long time.

Still, Ruby missed her sister.

"Ruby, you coming?" Blake called out to Ruby from the ramp of the small craft they had been headed towards, now a fair distance ahead of Ruby. The team leader quickly dashed onto the ship, embarrassed at almost having been left behind. Blake simply shook her head sadly. She knew about the sisters' feud, and also knew it would take time. That didn't stop her feeling sympathy for the young leader, despite also not trusting Onyx.

As they flew toward the bigger ship, Ruby couldn't help but go on a blabbering tirade about how awesome it was going to be, and what they would find aboard the big ship. Weiss quickly managed to shut her up, however.

Soon enough they were aboard, and after a quick tour they were taken to their quarters. Ruby and her team all had separate rooms, which caused mixed reactions. Back at Beacon, Yang felt glad to be away from her sister, and on the ship the rest of the team was just glad to be separated from Yang's snoring. Ruby settled into her room and immediately flomped on the bed, going straight to sleep. She hadn't had enough cookies, and didn't have the energy to stay awake much longer.

Little did she know what was in store for her later that night...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one's shorter, but it's setup for what may end up being a massive chapter (it may end up being the same length though, so don't get excited).**

 **The next chapter shall include the assassination attempt. Will it succeed? What will happen on that ship? Who knows! Find out in the next instalment of Dragonball Z - uh I mean Team CMEO!**

 **(P.S. For those who don't know, both this chapter and the next are named after chess moves. I got the inspiration both from Volume 1, where the chess pieces were the tokens they needed to collect, and from the fact that in this world, Onyx and Roman regularly play chess - Roman is a formidable opponent, his planning skills rivaled only by Onyx's. This chapter's title is also a subtle nod to the capital ship - It's Ironwood's castle, his fortress.)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Checkmate

**Onyx**

 **Monday, 2:10am**

 _Wow, between both mine and Neo's semblances this was almost_ _ **too**_ _easy._

Neo was using her semblance to make herself appear invisible. Not quite as good as Onyx's, but it did the job. Only problem was, Neo still emitted Aura. Aura which the Atlesian Knights could see. So while the ice cream girl and the assassin moved through the capital ship, it fell to Onyx to take out the robots. As they neared the General's room, they found an increase in security.

However, none of them stood a chance against Onyx's semblance. He snuck between the Knights and guards in each hallway, taking them out in an order which meant no alarm was raised.

Finally, they stood outside the General's room. Onyx motioned for Neo to stay and stand guard, while he crouched down next to the security panel and entered in the password Queen sent to his scroll. Soon enough he was standing over the General's bed, looking down at the sleeping man. Unsheathing Ammon's blade (and thanking himself for designing the process to be silent), he prepared to stab down into Ironwood's neck.

And that's when everything went wrong.

He heard a shout from outside. It was muffled, but apparently enough, as the General instantly opened his eyes and rolled the opposite way off the bed, causing the blade to pierce the pillow instead of his intended target.

 _Fuck! Dammit Neo, you had ONE JOB!_

As the assassin dashed back from the bed, it flipped over, and would have crushed him but for the dash. Ironwood stood there in his sleepwear, a scowl on his face as he stared down the assassin. Onyx simply lunged.

As they fought, they destroyed most of the furniture in the General's bedroom, dashing back and forth. Onyx needed to end this **fast**. He was never great in combat, stealth was more his area of expertise. As he thought this, a punch from Ironwood sent him into the wall. Onyx lunged off it to take a stab at Ironwood's side, and it seemed to work...

Except that the blade didn't pierce anything.

Confused, Onyx glanced at Ironwood's side to see a large gash in his shirt, and through it... Metal. The General was half robot, a cyborg of sorts. This was almost unheard of, but it made sense for the leader of Atlas' academy **and** army.

 _Well, shit. Plan B: Run like fuck._

That's exactly what Onyx did. He bolted out the door, and spotted his partner fighting Winter Schnee. So that's who caused the shout. By this point alarms were blaring throughout the ship.

"Neo! Time to go!"

The ice cream girl looked around and nodded, before teleporting to his side. They quickly bolted out of the hallway, running until they spotted something they never would have expected to see in a thousand years.

Team RWBY, standing with their weapons raised.

"Give up now and we promise a fair trial." The younger Schnee spouted.

Onyx wasn't listening, he was staring at a certain girl in red... And she was staring back.

Her eyes widened.

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_

"Neo grab on." Neo quickly grabbed his arm.

 _Fuck, here goes nothing._

Onyx pushed his semblance to the max, instantly turning them both invisible, and as they started to feel **more** than invisible, he altered the gravity. They immediately started sinking through the floor of the ship. All the while Onyx was struggling to not scream in pain. Neo could see this, and was trying to lend him some of her Aura to ease the process.

It didn't help much.

As they finally sunk through the final floor of the ship, they were suddenly under normal gravity, and in freefall. Neo noticed they were also no longer invisible. She looked to her left, and Onyx looked like he was about to pass out. She shook him roughly, and he came back to his senses.

"Huh, wha-? Oh, Neo. Where...? OH SHIT. Right. Hang on... again."

Once again Neo hung on for dear life as they plummeted to the ground. At the last minute, Onyx used one last-ditch effort with his semblance to alter their gravity - now they would hit the ground like a feather instead of a cannonball. As they landed on the roof of a building, however, Onyx immediately collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

 **Neo**

 **Monday, 2:30am**

Neo took 1 look and immediately knew something was very, **very** wrong. There was blood coming from his nose, eyes, mouth and ears, as though his very brain had tried to escape his head. She needed to get him to a doctor or a hospital, **now**. She guessed he'd never pushed his semblance that far before.

Then again, Torchwick knew a doctor who could fix almost anything... But Torchwick and the doctor were on the other side of Vale.

Neo glanced at the assassin she considered to be like an older brother to her. Screw it. If he could push his semblance beyond its normal limits, so could she. So Neo grabbed Onyx, and pushed her Aura, her semblance, with all her might...

There was a flash of light from the rooftop, and the pair vanished.

* * *

 **Torchwick**

 **Monday, 2:30am**

Roman Torchwick was lying in bed, sleeping. After he found out that Neo and Onyx were to assassinate Ironwood, he had shrugged and gone to sleep, confident they would be fine.

He remained so right up until the moment there was a white flash and a loud bang, right next to his bed.

Jerking awake, Roman instinctively grabbed Melodic Cudgel, but relaxed for a second once he saw it was only Neo and Onyx. But only for a second. Then he noticed the state Onyx was in, and Neo coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Fucking Christ!" Roman yelled, taking in their horrible conditions.

 _Need doctor or die_ , Neo managed to sign clumsily before she too collapsed.

Roman immediately called a doctor he knew would keep quiet, and explained the situation quickly over loudspeaker as he loaded the unconscious duo into the back of his car. He jumped into the front seat with the doctor still on speaker as he broke several traffic laws to get them to the hospital.

Torchwick parked in the rear carpark and carried the pair in over his shoulder. This was no easy task, as Onyx was **much** heavier than Neo.

He rushed to the room the doctor pointed him to and dumped the two forms on the medical beds while the doctor continued to set up equipment as fast as possible.

Roman could only stand to the side as the doctor began to do everything he could to save the lives of Torchwick's only family.

 _For the love of everything, you had better both be okay. Because when you wake up... I am gonna kill you for making me worry so much..._

 _Reckless idiots._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **'No plan survives first contact with the enemy'.**

 **Cinder's hand has been shown, but fate dealt a better one to the Atlesian General and his forces.**

 **More to come.**


	14. Chapter 13 - A Brush With Death

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I've been really busy the last few days, plus still not feeling great. I took a while to write this chapter, too. I wanted to try something, and see how you guys like it.**

 **Also, I'm actually working on another fic which I'll release once I have quite a few chapters. That way there shouldn't be many delays like this one.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me with questions, and to point out any mistakes I may have made. Hope y'all enjoy, and I'll try and have the next chapter out faster.**

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Unknown Day, ?:?**

"Where am I?" The assassin wondered aloud. He looked around.

The surroundings were filled with purple, swirling mist, with various objects and people appearing and disappearing within. His head snapped from potential enemy to potential enemy, as the usually calm assassin grew more and more panicked.

"Relax."

Onyx snapped his head around to focus on the one figure who hadn't disappeared so far. It was covered in shadows, so much that Onyx could not identify any distinguishing features. It was, for all intents and purposes, a non-entity.

"What are you?" Onyx asked cautiously. The figure suddenly chuckled, shaking its head slightly.

"You know, you are one of the **very** few who actually got the right question. Most people ask who I am, or where they are, or even what I want. The answers to which I refuse to give until they ask the right question. Congratulations, Onyx. You got it first try. In answer to your question: I am what you deal in, what you cause, and what drives you beyond all else..."

"I am Death."

Onyx's eyes widened considerably. This shouldn't be possible. But if the figure was telling the truth, then that meant...

"Am I dead?" He asked cautiously.

Death seemed to pause before answering, "Technically, yes. Your heart has indeed stopped. However, a few moments after your heart stops, the man trying to save your life would've managed to restart it. I am simply 'stretching' those moments into minutes. I wanted to talk. I will return you to life once we are done."

Onyx, while relieved at what Death had said, was wary of why the shadowy figure would want to talk to a mere assassin.

"I know you're wondering why I want to talk to you. I'll tell you; I've come with a warning. Sometime soon, a plan will be enacted and tens of thousands will die. Unless you stop it." Death sighed, "Some may think I enjoy when humans die, but I don't. The only thing I care about is the natural order, the balance of the world. If tens of thousands were to die at once, a massive percentage of the population would be wiped out. The natural order would be disturbed and the balance shifted. This would inevitably lead to the destruction of mankind due to the Grimm... I cannot allow this to happen."

The figure continued as Onyx stared in amazement, "You are the only one who can stop this plan, and so I come to you. A grave responsibility, I know, but you are the **only** one who can do this. Else everyone in Vale, minus around a hundred citizens and most of the trained hunters, will die. Including your little Rose." Onyx glared at the figure, suddenly unsure of what to say or do.

Was it true? Would Ruby really die if he didn't stop this plan? Onyx had no choice, he couldn't risk it. He only had one question.

"Whose plan is it?"

Death seemed to smile at him before telling him.

"Cinder Fall. Although she will force Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan to actually enact the plan." Onyx's gaze fell to his feet. His best friends, forced to enact a plan killing tens of thousands. He had to stop them. They might deny it, but he knew the deaths of so many - especially innocents - would weigh on their minds heavily.

"I offer one last warning." Death interrupted his contemplating.

Onyx motioned him to continue. What he heard next shook him to his core.

"Your time draws near. In order to stop this plan and save thousands, including Ruby Rose..."

"You will have to die."

Onyx could only stare at Death.

"If you so wish, I can give you a clue as to when... That way, you can prepare." Onyx's eyes were wide with shock, but he nodded anyway.

Seconds later, he felt something burn in his head. No, not his head, his **mind**. There were words burning themselves into his mind.

 _When moonlight can be seen below a Mountain._  
 _When the girl in red is forced to leave someone precious._  
 _When metallic screeches echo across an approaching army of darkness._  
 _When the world would die, but for a single soul._  
 _Then, an assassin falls, never to rise._

With these words suddenly burned into his consciousness, he woke.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Monday, 4:00am**

The assassin suddenly gasped, bolting upright. He sat on the bed, watching as the doctor and Torchwick both stared at him in trepidation. There was something else in their eyes as well...

In Torchwick he saw no small amount of relief, and shock. In the doctor's eyes, however, he saw the same shock - but this time mixed with fear.

"So. What'd I miss?" Onyx drawled out lazily.

Torchwick suddenly walked over and punched him in the face, Onyx almost falling off the bed in surprise. Before he could retaliate, the thief pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. The doctor spoke up, answering Onyx's question with another question that only confused Onyx.

"How are you alive...?"

Onyx looked over at the doctor in confusion, not sure what to make of that question.

Roman released Onyx from the hug to answer the question the assassin had, the answer not being what Onyx had expected. He had thought maybe his injuries had been too severe for most people to live and he had healed, but what he heard was a surprise.

"You died, numbskull." Seeing the confusion, Roman continued, "Your heart stopped for 9 minutes, you were dead."

Roman's eyes suddenly softened, taking in the fact that his friend was alive. After another bone-crushing hug, Roman pulled back to give the assassin some room.

Suddenly standing, Onyx glanced around the room to find his gear, seeing it on a table in the corner. Getting dressed into his normal clothes and strapping on all of his weapons, 10 minutes later Onyx stood in front of an amazed doctor and a shocked but grateful Roman Torchwick. After the doctor finished checking him and making sure he was okay, both he and Roman walked out of the hospital to a car out front. As they got in, Onyx noticed a very happy Neo in the driver's seat, and smiled himself. His friends were okay, and he was okay. Now the only thing left was...

Onyx stopped.

No.

Onyx **froze**.

He felt ice crawl through his veins, suddenly cold, and very, **very** afraid.

Ruby. She had seen him. She knew who he was. She knew, and now he would lose her.

 _No. Wait._ He thought. _She can't have, right? She must have just seen something behind me. She must have been watching Winter and Neo. That's it. That's all it was._

 _That's what it_ _ **has**_ _to be._

Suddenly grasping on to one last semblance of hope, he allowed Neo and Torchwick to take him back to his apartment. They sat down and got a few drinks for themselves, but soon noticed that Onyx was extremely tired and had fallen asleep. The thieving duo took him up to his bedroom and put him in his bed.

As Onyx fell asleep, he hoped that the nightmares wouldn't be particularly bad tonight.

Meanwhile, across the city of Vale, a red-clad girl was hoping the same thing.


	15. Chapter 14 - Love's Labours Lost

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took a while, I've just been a little busy as of late, and working on the other fic as well.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review and let me know what you guys would like to see. The details of the story are (mostly) up in the air, so feel free to tell me what you guys would want to put in and I'll see if I can work it in somehow.**

 **You can PM me any questions you have, or leave them in a review.**

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Monday, 4:30am**

It was no use. Ruby just could not sleep. She kept replaying the night over in her mind, kept trying to refute the evidence. Lying on her bunk for once, her mind refused to stop racing. Team RWBY had returned to Beacon after the assassination attempt.

 _It couldn't have been him... But the eyes... And the weapon..._

Shortly after the attackers had vanished from the ship, Ruby had asked for a copy of the security tapes to give to Ozpin, stating he might know who the attacker was. Ruby made sure to ask Ironwood without her team, however. The General had raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but gave her the tape anyway. The tape that she was now replaying over and over on her bed.

It showed the inside of the General's room, as the attacker leaned over, and tried to stab the General... With a blade coming out of the forearm section of a set of bracers.

Ruby knew whose weapon that was. She had seen the attacker's eyes, watched as they widened upon seeing her. Those eyes of navy blue. There was no denying it, as much as Ruby might try.

Onyx was the enemy.

The person he was there with was the one Roman Torchwick had escaped with after the Atlesian Paladin fiasco. He called her 'Neo'. At least now they had a name for the face.

Ruby made a decision. She needed to confront him. To find out if it was truly him, and to know whether he chose to do what he did, or was being forced to help Torchwick.

Ruby fell asleep hoping the nightmares wouldn't be bad tonight, although she doubted it.

Nobody on her team was awake to see the tears rolling down her cheeks as sleep took her.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Unknown Day, ?:?**

Onyx looked around at the mist swirling in his field of vision. He instantly knew where he was, and began to panic, before realising the black figure was in front of him. Death spoke before he got a chance to ask questions.

"No, you're not dead. I can enter the dreams of those who have come close to... well, me."

This relaxed the assassin a little. Only a little.

"Then why am I here? What more do you want of me?" The assassin eyed the figure in front of him with suspicion, until the figure laughed.

"Dear Onyx, I don't want anything more from you. The only thing I need of you is for you to prevent Cinder's plan. No, I am here to give you... a gift. A little something I thought of after our last conversation."

Onyx simply raised an eyebrow.

"What, no word of thanks? I promise, you won't regret taking this gift. In fact, I dare say it will help you immensely." The figure chuckled. "At the very least, it may be able to prevent your death."

Onyx's eyebrow raised to inhuman levels. Death itself was left wondering how he managed to move it up that far. After a second, the shadowy figure shrugged and held out its hand. In its palm a ball of pure light appeared, a stark contrast to the dim surroundings and the shadows Death seemed to be made of.

Stepping forward, Onyx looked at the ball of light. It seemed so pure that it was hard to look at. The assassin thought he might go blind if he looked at it any longer, so he reverted his eyes to where Death's would have been.

"This is your 'gift'?"

"Indeed. It will help you in ways you can't imagine. Do you want it?" Onyx could almost **feel** the smirk from the figure. Onyx sighed as he nodded.

At that moment, Death stepped forward and shoved the ball of light into Onyx's chest. Onyx tensed, but the ball felt warm. **Too** warm. It started to burn, and Onyx began to grimace as the pain kept increasing. As he fell to his knees, he heard Death's voice ring out.

"I'm giving you 2 gifts. A massive boost to your aura, and an upgrade to your semblance. Don't waste these gifts. Stop Cinder."

With those words ringing in his ears, the pain finally became too much, causing him to pass out. At the same time, he woke up.

Onyx bolted upright in his bed, clutching his chest, which was still warm. He felt something... different... within himself. He could feel that something had changed.

But first, he had a bigger problem to deal with. Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost time to get up for classes. Sighing, he began to wonder about a certain red-caped girl, and her thoughts on him not being in their spot last night. In fact, he wondered if she had even been there last night.

Onyx sighed. One thing was sure.

Today was going to be a **long** day.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Tuesday, 3:30pm**

This was bad. He hadn't seen Ruby all day. She had been absent from classes, hadn't shown up at the cafeteria for breakfast **or** lunch, and he hadn't even seen her in the halls. He knew something was up, but stubbornly refused to believe she knew it was him on the airship.

So, as he finished his last class, he sighed. He had asked her team, and Weiss said she was sick. However, the Schnee girl was horrendous at lying, and he was sure even her team had noticed. The fact they didn't say anything meant they all didn't want him knowing where Ruby was and why.

Once again, Onyx sighed. Instead of searching for someone who didn't want to be found, he went back to his team's dorm room and proceeded to do his homework. He may not be an actual student, and only be here undercover, but he was still learning a lot of things he didn't know. With his past, Onyx had only ever had the education of a second year Signal student (at best). While he was excelling in the combat and Dust based classes, he was particularly struggling in History and Grimm Studies. Mainly because he knew nothing of history, and never had to deal with many Grimm before.

Still, Onyx was eager to learn, so he proceeded to do all of his homework and pay attention in class, even listening to Port's ridiculous stories. As outlandish as the actual tales were, they had several useful tidbits about certain kinds of Grimm hidden within. The weakness of a Deathstalker being the eyes, or an Ursa being the underarms.

Finally, after several hours of studying, he headed up to his perch next to the support pillar at 11:00.

When he arrived, he saw a familiar red cloak shrouding the figure who was sitting in the spot.

"Ruby!" He called with a smile, relief running through his mind. One word brought that all crashing down.

"Stop."

Onyx stopped dead in his tracks. He had never heard the young girl use this tone of voice. She seemed... still. Not the shocked kind of stillness, but the kind of stillness where you know someone is hurt beyond belief and completely furious, but unwilling to show it.

His heart sunk through his shoes, going all the way to Hell.

 _No. No. No. Please, no. Please. Don't take this away. PLEASE._

"It was you on the airship. Don't bother lying. I saw the tapes, saw your weapon... I saw your eyes."

With those damning words, his world shattered. He watched as the one person he truly cared about, more than anyone or anything else in this world, began to hate him.

"Why? Why are you working with Torchwick?! Why are you doing this?! Why did you string me along, pretending to care?! WHY?! WAS ANY OF IT REAL?!" She had begun to shout at him, raising her voice as loud as it could go.

Onyx stood there. He probably looked as shut down as he actually was.

"Yes. It was. It was real for me. I did- no. I **do** love you."

Ruby froze. She started shaking, then before he could do anything, Onyx's head rocked back.

She had punched him.

She didn't let up, continuing to punch and kick him, with the assassin doing little more than standing there and taking it while she yelled and screamed at him.

"LIAR! HOW?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU WORK FOR **HIM**! FOR **TORCHWICK**! SO FIGHT! BE THE CRIMINAL YOU ARE! FIGHT BACK! **WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!** " She screamed the last part at his face as she let loose a punch that sent him flying across the roof.

As Onyx stood slowly, he felt more than crushed. He felt destroyed. His world was shattering around him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I deserve this... and I could never hurt you, Ruby."

Ruby kept punching him in the gut, slowly dissolving into incomprehensible sobs. She sunk to her knees as Onyx stood there with his head down. Before he could utter another word, she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

Ruby Rose was lost to him.

Well, at least there was a silver lining.

Ruby knew he was working with Torchwick, which would lead to her suspecting his entire team. When Cinder found out they were compromised, she would burn Onyx alive, bit by bit. At least he would pay penance for his many sins. At least he could die knowing that he had exposed Cinder and stopped her plan.

With this thought, Onyx smiled with more sadness than anyone should have to bear. He slumped down into his little nook, and lay there for hours before falling asleep.

His dreams were filled with rose petals.


	16. Chapter 15 - Explanations

**Author's Note:**

 **I know this one is really short, but I realised after writing the flashback that putting it in this chapter would've made the chapter really long, and so I decided to make a whole other chapter for the flashback. The good part about this is that I have the chapter written, so I'll be able to release it tomorrow. The first time in this entire fic I've ever actually written ahead of time. XD**

 **Anyway. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to leave a review and/or PM me with any questions. Also, I haven't had any PM's so far about how you guys want the actual story to go, so if anyone wants any additions or changes to the future of the story I will see what I can do. So long as it doesn't interfere with the major plot points, I shouldn't have any issue adding in certain things, so feel free to make suggestions.**

 **I've rambled too much. Enjoy the chapter, next one will be tomorrow (for me, in Eastern Australia).**

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Friday, 9:00pm**

It had been 3 days. Onyx was still expecting Hunters to storm the rooftop and try to capture or kill him, for his 'team' to be outed and arrested.

In those 3 days he had gone to classes, gone to lunches, acted completely normal. Only one thing was different. Where he had once looked to be paying attention to his classes in an honest desire to learn, now he looked (for want of a better term) dead inside. He went through the motions like a robot, nary an emotion showing on his face.

Cinder and her pets had noticed as well. When Mercury tried to question Onyx about it, before he could blink the silver-haired boy found himself thrown... through a **wall**. He also found the assassin's blade at his throat. However, there was still no emotion in Onyx's eyes. It was though he was doing that purely to get Mercury to shut up.

The boy wisely took the unspoken hint.

Cinder had merely raised an eyebrow at the spectacle, but for Cinder that meant extreme levels of annoyance. One glance from Onyx, however, and she was almost wary of the navy eyes staring at her.

Tonight, as Onyx made his way to his usual nook in the roof, he was extremely surprised to see a red cloaked figure slumped in another sheltered spot on the roof. He would have been relieved, but Ruby seemed to be sitting as far from his spot as possible.

Regardless, he walked up to her. He needed to know.

"Ruby?"

She glanced up at him, and she recognised the same look in her eyes that Onyx had been sporting for the past 3 days.

"What?"

Onyx winced. He had never thought the innocent girl would be able to sound so... emotionless. There was no happiness, no sadness, no anger, just... nothing. She sounded broken. Regardless, the assassin spoke.

"I have to know... Why haven't you turned me in? My entire team? Why... Why am I not dead yet?" He knew of the death sentence on his head, at least as the Headhunter. When Ruby saw him in the attire she would've done research no doubt. She would've found that the one photo of him from behind showed the same attire he had worn on the airship.

"You're the Headhunter." Onyx nodded at Ruby's statement. It wasn't a question. "You kill people." He hesitantly nodded again, but regret was in his heart at that moment.

"I... I can't begin to explain what I've done. What I thought I would do... but I can't. Not any more. I thought I'd be able to turn, to hurt you when the time came, but look at me. I'm so head over heels for you I can't even kill you to save my own life." Onyx let out a sad, sarcastic laugh. "Ruby Rose. Who would've thought you would've been the one to take an assassin's heart..."

Onyx crumpled into a sitting position facing Ruby. She sat in her sheltered spot, while he sat on the open roof in the rain which had started to come down. He hung his head in shame and regret while Ruby began to speak.

"What would you do for me?"

Onyx looked up, a questioning look on his face. Ruby simply continued.

"If I asked you to tell us everything, all about your team and your plans, would you? Would you give yourself up if I asked?" Onyx nodded, a sad look in his eyes.

"I would."

Ruby drew in a breath.

"Then tell me."

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Friday, 9:30pm**

One very long explanation later, Onyx had told Ruby everything about team CMEO and what he knew of Cinder. The only parts he left out were his conversations with Death. After all, she probably wouldn't believe them.

Ruby drew in another deep breath.

"Okay. So... Recap. Cinder and her 'team' are actually spies." Onyx nodded. "Who want to infiltrate the school for reasons they haven't told you." Another nod. "And when they spring their master plan, all you know is that a lot of people will die." Another - sadder - nod.

Ruby was nodding. Suddenly she realised something, and the look on her face was so comically suspicious Onyx would've expected to see it from a bad movie.

"You still haven't explained how you know Torchwick and Neo."

Onyx's eyes widened. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

"...Do I have to tell you? It involves something... I'd rather not talk about."

Ruby simply shook her head, indicating it was fine, but Onyx knew she was hurt. She probably thought he didn't trust her.

"Do you... Do you really wanna know?" He tentatively asked. Ruby shook her head, about to open her mouth, but the assassin interrupted. "No lying. Do you wanna know?"

Ruby nodded.

Onyx sighed, and began a tale. The past of the assassin was laid bare to the one he loved.

A past drenched in blood and tears.


	17. Chapter 16 - Ghosts of Days Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

 **This is a flashback, hence the italics. As always, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review and PM me any questions you may have.**

* * *

 _ **Onyx**_

 _ **11 years ago...**_

 _He remembered thinking they needed to branch out. Remembered stealing from the store, the owner saying they'd regret it. He hadn't cared. He'd do anything for her. She was all he cared about, all he had left. He'd even abandoned their family name after their abusive father had finally said the wrong thing to the wrong people and gotten himself killed._

 _He turned to Gwen, his 5 year old sister. She was clutching the quartz skull he'd gotten her for her last birthday present - she loved the thing to death. He motioned for her to be quiet while they hid. He was only 7, how was he meant to know the store he'd stolen from was under 'protection' from a gang?_

 _A gang which was now in their 'home', hunting for the 2 children in the abandoned warehouse._

 _They almost made it to the back door, but one of the gang members spotted them and opened fire. Regardless, Onyx made it out carrying his baby sister. She was too scared to run, so Onyx just had to carry her. He kept running, and running, and running. Only stopping when he heard Gwen call his name softly. Even then, he kept going for another 4 blocks before he stopped and looked down at his sister._

 _He saw the blood._

 _He saw his baby sister in his arms, dying from the bullet that had somehow managed to hit her._

 _He stopped in an abandoned alley, putting his sister down and immediately began to comfort her. The bullet had hit her chest. He'd seen enough of the movies their father used to watch to know that getting a bullet to the chest usually only meant 1 thing._

 _"No, no, no. No no no no no. Stay with me! Gwen, stay with me, okay? You're gonna be fine!"_

 _She tried to mumble something to him. He leaned closer to hear her._

 _"Wuv you, big bwudder..." She put the quartz skull into his hand_

 _His eyes widened. He held her head against his chest._

 _"Love you too, baby sis. Now come on, don't leave me yet, okay?"_

 _He didn't hear a response. He looked down. Her eyes were shut, a smile on her face._

 _'No. Please. Not her. I can't... I can't do this alone...' He thought to himself as he kept trying to wake her up._

 _Eventually he gave up and sat there, hugging his baby sister's dead body._

 _Onyx cried. He cried and cried and cried. Tears ran from his face until there were none left. He might have been sitting there with her body in his arms for minutes, or hours, or even days. He didn't know, and didn't care._

 _Suddenly he heard a voice behind him._

 _"Kid."_

 _He turned to see a boy 6 or 7 years older than him, with a girl who looked like she might've been only a year or 2 older than Onyx. The strange thing was, she had multicoloured hair._

 _"She's not gonna bury herself, and you can't just leave her here to rot in an alley. Come on, we'll make sure she gets put to rest. Together."_

 _Onyx simply stared into emerald eyes and nodded, a coldness coming over his heart. He got up, still carrying Gwen's body, and followed the older boy. As he felt a coldness take over his heart, he felt something else surge forth, a strength. He didn't realise it, but this was his Aura unlocking._

 _"What's your name, kid?" The older boy called over his shoulder._

 _"Onyx. Just Onyx."_

 _"Fair enough. We were never one for family names either, but I still took one I made. This is Neo."_

 _"What about you? What's your name?" Onyx asked in confusion._

 _The boy turned, his orange hair swishing and a grin on his face, as though he was waiting for Onyx to ask that exact question._

 _"Why, I am the master thief, Roman Torchwick!"_

 _Neo rolled her eyes._

* * *

 _3 weeks had passed, and Onyx had discovered what he could do with his Aura, with the help of Roman and Neo. They had turned out to have a place of their own - with rent being paid under a different name - with the money they got from their 'enterprise'._

 _He had also managed to find out his semblance, completely by accident._

 _Roman and Neo had come home one day, and not been able to see him. In fact, they had wandered around the house looking for him, until he had called out a greeting from near the front door. They had soon figured out what it was, and Roman had refused to play hide and seek with him ever again. Something about an 'unfair advantage'._

 _Onyx's heart was still cold, but there was something he had to do. One night, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. Grabbing the longest knife he could find, he used tape to strap it to his forearm. Didn't want someone knocking it out of his hand, after all. He then walked out of the door to the apartment. He knew where the gang would be. He had gotten Roman and Neo to do some research on who they were and where they were located. He'd also asked where the nearest jeweller was, and had gone and gotten something cut with some money he had borrowed from Neo._

 _"Going somewhere, kid?" Roman called from the end of the hallway._

 _Onyx simply glared, knowing they wouldn't have simply let him go, and prepared to fight._

 _"Relax, we're not stopping you. We're going with you."_

 _Now_ _ **that**_ _had confused him. Why would they help with his revenge?_

 _"Why?" He asked, curious._

 _"Because that's what friends are for."_

* * *

 _They got to the warehouse, and found a lot of people. Roman said it was about 50. Now Onyx was glad they'd tagged along, there was no way he could take this many with a kitchen knife. Roman had a cane and a pistol, and Neo had a small sword of some sort. Together they might stand a chance, especially with his and Neo's semblances. Turned out she could teleport, who knew? Roman said she also had another semblance, but they wouldn't need it for this. That's okay, Onyx trusted him by this point._

 _Slowly, they had killed most of the people in the warehouse, managing to avoid raising the alarm until there were only about 15 people left. By then, Onyx had taken a pistol off a dead gang member, but Neo had refused, saying she didn't need it. Together, they finished off most of the members in one last fight, with the leader slumped against a wall with both arms and a leg broken._

 _As the leader looked up, he saw Onyx walk over to him, and heard Onyx tell him that they had killed his sister._

 _Then, Onyx slid his knife into the leader's throat. As an act that would later become his trademark, he placed the quartz skull he had gotten cut into the leader's dead hands. There was no way he would part from the original, but he still had needed to do this._

 _His revenge complete, he turned his friends..._

 _And watched Neo get shot in the throat by 1 they had missed._

 _Roman quickly shot the gang member, and then rushed to help as Onyx ran to Neo's side. This time was different, as both Onyx and Roman used their Auras to heal Neo, with her own Aura helping as well._

 _Later, they would find out that the shot had destroyed Neo's voicebox, and she would never speak again. A pity, too._ _Neo's voice had sounded so much like his sister's._

* * *

 _Onyx stayed with the thieving duo for a few years, helping on some of their heists and getting his own set of weapons made. He chose hidden blades along his forearm, so similar to the knife he had used years ago, with SMG attachments. However, he also got a set of pistols made, ones that transformed into short swords._

 _Neo had gotten a parasol woven with dust so as to be nearly indestructible, with a blade that could either be pulled out with the handle, or could stick out the top._

 _Roman, ever the drama queen, had gotten a reinforced cane, with a small cannon integrated into the weapon. He also got the handle modified to be a grappling hook. As one last touch, he had gotten his insignia - a jack-o-lantern - put onto the bottom of the cane._

 _Roman was an egotist, and extremely vain and narcissistic, but Neo and Onyx wouldn't trade him for the world. The three of them were almost family._

 _Once Onyx turned 14, he started doing his own jobs, mostly thieving or assassination. Needless to say, he was **very** good. However, his habit of leaving quartz skulls at the scene soon gained him a name among both the criminal underground, and the common public. He didn't care, he wasn't doing it for them. It was a way to remember his sister, to remember what he had lost and why he became a killer._

 _The Headhunter was born._

 _Soon enough, however, a certain **fiery** woman had all but blackmailed Roman into working for her. Once she had found out they were almost family, she had gotten Roman to get the Headhunter working for her._

 _Onyx was 17 at the time. Cinder had hardly believed it until he had revealed a quartz skull around his neck. The moment she had tried to touch it, he had hit her so hard she went through a wall. After calming down, she threatened to kill Roman unless he worked for her._

 _"I don't care about working for you. But if you threaten Roman again... You'll find out how I got my reputation." Onyx had glared at her._

 _At that moment, even Cinder had been slightly afraid._

 _As such, for the next year and a half, Onyx worked for Cinder Fall._


	18. Chapter 17 - The Time Draws Near

**Onyx**

 **Friday, 9:45pm**

As Onyx finished the recounting of his tale, his head hung low. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he hadn't picked a different store to rob. Ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect his sister. Ashamed that he was the reason Neo couldn't speak.

Ashamed of everything.

As the assassin hung his head low, wallowing in guilt, he suddenly was tackled to the roof by a red figure. Ruby had tackled him into a hug, squeezing so hard he would've been struggling to breathe without his gear. Without his Aura, he was fairly certain it would've crushed him to death.

"I'm sorry." The figure in his arms mumbled. Onyx couldn't have been more surprised.

"Don't be. You couldn't have done anything. It was a long time ago. I've moved on." Onyx hugged her head to his chest. He could feel his shirt growing damp as she sobbed into it, murmuring out words in between sobs.

"N-no. You're n-not. That's w-why you do what y-you do." She pulled back for a second. "But we can help you. We can be there for you."

She stared into his eyes as he failed to respond.

" **I** can be there for you."

Onyx's breath caught in his throat as he looked into the silver orbs he'd grown to love.

"Does... Does that mean...?" Onyx was afraid of the answer as he struggled to even ask the question.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter who you work for. It matters who you are, and I know who you are... and I love you for who you are."

Onyx's eyes filled with tears of joy at knowing the girl he loved was not lost to him. He leaned his head down, and Ruby didn't resist when he initiated a kiss. This was a kiss in which they let forth all their emotions, from his grief to his regret, from his joy to his love.

When the kiss broke, he knew he would never leave her, and she would never leave him. She smiled up at him, and what was left of his cold, emotionless armour broke, bringing forth the emotions he had held back for so many years.

"Ruby Rose... I love you."

"Onyx... I love you too."

With those words, the fate of the assassin was sealed.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Sunday, 10:00pm**

Her team had noticed the improvement in her behaviour before they had even gotten a chance to pry into what was wrong. Even her sister had forgiven her and tried to make things up. When they asked about it now, however, she simply replied with 'It's fine, I worked it out'.

Although her team was worried, they were also glad to see she was okay.

Ruby and Onyx had discussed what to do when the time for Cinder's plan came. It was decided that Ruby's team would take the mission, then Onyx would sneak away from his own team to join them in taking down the operation. Cinder had decided that a different plan should go off now instead, before the majority of the General's fleet could be mobilised and in position. The fleet was still moving into position, and would not be prepared for the destruction this would cause. This apparently was only meant to be a distraction for the real plan, but the process had been interrupted by the failed assassination, so whatever was going to happen now was the real deal.

The only thing he knew so far was it involved Mountain Glenn, and it was going to happen when all the teams (or most of them at least) were on missions. This meant there would be less Huntsmen and Huntresses at Beacon for when the time came. They had considered telling Ozpin, but they knew that Ironwood would demand Onyx's arrest, and neither of them were keen on **that** idea. If they were fast, and careful, they might be able to stop the plan themselves.

It was currently the night before they were due to choose their mission, and Ruby was literally bouncing with excitement. After all, it wasn't every day they got to go on their first mission.

"Oh my god can you believe it it's just amazing I can't wait oh my god what do you think we're gonna do who do you think our Huntsman will be I can't-"

"RUBY! Calm down, we can't even understand you when you talk that fast, you dolt!" Weiss Schnee's shrill voice cut through the younger girl's tirade. She instantly stopped babbling and put on her most apologetic face.

Everyone in the room instantly forgave her; there was no way to refuse that face.

But there was no way she could go to sleep. She was too excited. Ruby just knew she needed something to help her sleep, and there was only 1 thing she knew of that could help. However, that required her team to be asleep. After all, she wasn't about to lead them to the spot where she slept with Onyx.

"I'm gonna go... for a walk! Yeah, a walk... Okay bye!"

With that Ruby all but vanished from the room, rose petals swirling in her wake. As she dashed up to the usual spot, she couldn't help but think something had felt off around the teachers today, as though they had been a bit more irritable than usual.

As Ruby reached the spot, she only barely slowed down as she all but tackled Onyx into their little alcove, him having just reached it himself. He tensed, prepared for an attack, before he saw who was currently hugging him.

"Fuck, Ruby! Don't do that! You know who I am, don't surprise me like that!"

Ruby couldn't help but feel regret for the action, both at his tone and remembering that he was an assassin; what must he have thought was happening?

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just really excited because tomorrow's the mission and I can't wait!" Ruby couldn't help but squeal after this statement, while Onyx merely chuckled. After a moment, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"There's something off. Apparently there was meant to be a dance tonight, but because of the assassination attempt it's been put on hold. Cinder's missing from the dorms, and Mercury and Emerald have said I will be staying here while the 3 of them go to Mountain Glenn to enact the plan. I don't like it. It's too suspicious, I think they're planning to use me as the scapegoat if the plan fails."

Ruby said nothing, just hugged him tighter. As they continued to talk, about what might happen tomorrow and what would've happened if the dance had continued, they slowly got more tired. Soon enough, they fell asleep together.

* * *

 **Cinder**

 **Sunday, 10:30pm**

As the couple lay there asleep, fiery eyes watched them as Cinder chuckled.

"Well now... That seems interesting."

Cinder chuckled once more as she walked to the airdocks, and the waiting Bullhead. As Mercury and Emerald turned to her, the latter started speaking.

"Hey Cinder. How come you're late?"

To this Cinder replied with a glare, as though daring Emerald to question her again. Emerald simply gulped audibly with fear, nodded, and walked into the Bullhead with her partner. Cinder followed soon after, with Neo looking back from the pilot seat as Emerald gave a thumbs up.

The Bullhead took off, headed for Mountain Glenn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, well, well. Cinder knows. This can only end well, right? We near the end. One way or another, things end at Mountain Glenn. Some may be hurt, some may die. **

**I know I haven't explored Onyx's upgraded semblance or his new semblance yet, but all will be revealed eventually.**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave a review and PM any questions.**

 **OH! And don't forget to check out my second fic, Lady Luck! The entirety of Act I is out now, and Act II will be coming soon! I plan to write whole Acts before I release them, that way I've written ahead of time and I won't be unprepared like I so often am with this one.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Heading Out

**Ruby**

 **Monday, 7:45am**

"Okay, everyone good to go?" Ruby sounded chipper as ever, if a bit nervous. She figured the rest of the team would understand, it was their first mission after all. If they asked, Ruby could play it off as the responsibility on her shoulders. In reality she was worried about Cinder's plan. It was supposed to happen soon, according to Onyx, and she still didn't know exactly what it was. In the meantime, Ruby was going to try see if there was a mission to Mountain Glenn.

"Oh! Hey Rubes, I got something to show you!" Yang's voice interrupted Ruby's thoughts of the mission.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, referring to the cylindrical container on the desk.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!"

"OOH something from home!" Ruby's voice rose several octaves as she squealed with excitement. She'd barely gotten to talk to her dad since she left for Beacon, so getting mail from home was awesome!

As Ruby flashed to Yang and tried to grab the container, her sister went ahead and opened it, a black cylinder falling out. Then, with a comical 'pop', it fluffed out to reveal a familiar Corgi...

"ZWEEEIII!" Ruby squealed with delight, while Weiss and Blake jumped back in shock. Yang merely stood with a grin on her face.

"He sent a DOG?!" Blake's outraged voice rang out, interrupting the happy reunion of Ruby and her adorable fluffball of adorableness.

"In the MAIL?!" Weiss joined Blake in her moment of disbelief. Ruby simply continued to cuddle the most amazingly cute Corgi of all time.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang said, still being nonchalant.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake asked, now on top of Ruby's bed to get away from their pet.

"Are you telling us that this mangy... drooling... mutt, is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is, yes he is!" Weiss came over to the side of goodness (and cookies) while Blake remained as far away from Zwei as she could.

As Weiss continued to coddle Zwei with Ruby, Blake simply gave the heiress a look of betrayal, before she spoke.

"Please keep it away from my belongings."

Seconds after, they were all called to the amphitheatre. This raised the issue of Zwei, which was quickly resolved by the fact that there was about 50 cans of dog food (and a can opener) in the mail package. Even Ruby was amazed that all that food had managed to fit in the package. It didn't seem physically possible.

Yang left after pointing out Zwei would be there when they got back, Weiss left hesitantly after promising she and the fluffball of awesome would be best friends, and Blake avoided the dog using parkour to leave the room. Ruby stared at her adorable friend, thinking, until with a gasp she realised what she had to do.

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Monday, 8:00am**

Ruby walked into the amphitheatre, placing her bag with her team's luggage. As she got into line with her teammates, Ozpin walked up to the microphone, cane in hand. Surprisingly, his mug was missing, shocking all of the Beacon students. Ruby also noticed with a shock that her team and team JNPR were the only ones in their combat gear instead of school uniform.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom."

As Ozpin continued his speech, going on to explain why children were now named after colours, Ruby couldn't help but wonder if he had to give this speech every year. It must've gotten boring after the first 3 or 4 times... She tuned back in as he began to explain their missions.

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Ozpin walked off the stage, and Ruby turned to her team.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the South-East!"

Soon enough they made their way over to the boards, checking a search and destroy mission in Quadrant 5 (which just happened to be in the southeast).

However, the mission was apparently unavailable for first year students. Seeing this, Ruby began to panic.

"No! We need to go on that mission! We need to!"

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked their team leader. Thinking quickly, Ruby came up with something, inspired by her pet.

"We mail ourselves there! Whatever it takes, we have to get there somehow!"

"Well, that's one option." Professor Ozpin spoke, walking out from behind the board with a tablet scroll in his hands. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students."

Ruby began to have a mini panic attack on the spot, while Yang stared at her younger sister in worry. Blake and Weiss exchanged a questioning glance, each shrugging. Noticing her distress, Ozpin relented.

"Hm, how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" The headmaster tapped a few buttons on his tablet, and the mission box went from greyed out to available.

"We won't let you down." Ruby stated, the relief in her voice so thick it was almost tangible. "Thank you Professor."

"Do not thank me for this." Ozpin said, before going into a very uninspiring speech about the world outside the kingdom walls. After he left, team RWBY made its way out of the amphitheatre and began to talk.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang sounded as dejected as the team felt.

"But it's the truth." Blake felt the need to point out.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said, somewhat inspiring her team... Or so she hoped.

Seeing team CFVY had returned, Blake and Ruby went to see if Velvet was okay. She was one of their friends after all. After they made sure she was fine they made their way to the area they were supposed to meet their Huntsman.

All they could do was look on in horror and despair. It couldn't be him.

"Why hello girls!" Professor Oobleck's signature fast speech and loud voice still couldn't shake them out of their horror-induced stupor. "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

Yang whispered what the entire team was thinking.

"Oh god."


	20. Announcement - Not a chapter

I may end up stopping writing for a while, and I wanted you all to know so it doesn't feel like I'm just leaving you out to dry on my stories. Here's why.

LINE BREAK

So, I think I might have depression.

I think it probably started a while ago, but I haven't really felt comfortable labelling it until now. Either way, I think I might be depressed.

I have a general feeling of apathy towards everything in my life (including family and friends).

I find myself asking the same question when I do things (from an assignment for University, to getting up in the morning) - "What's the point?". More and more often, I'm finding I can't provide an answer.

I am probably having an existential crisis at the same time (or it's what's causing the depression).

I find myself growing sick of things I used to love. Playing video games? Don't feel like it. Reading? Don't feel like it. Writing? Don't feel like it. I find myself simply staring at the ceiling and doing nothing, because I don't feel like doing **anything**.

I'm exhausted. No matter how much I sleep, no matter what I do during the day, I am always completely exhausted.

I have no idea what I want to do with my life, because _I don't care._ I picked the University course on a whim, and I'm now sick of it, like everything else. I started writing stories on a whim, and now I'm sick of it, like everything else.

I'm just... tired.

...

I will admit, I have seriously considered suicide once or twice. Mostly out of curiosity of what's on the other side, but also because of me being sick of everything. However, odds are I will never do it.

I am a coward. I know this, and I accept it. I will always choose to run from a fight, I will always take the easy way out, and I will always be too afraid to commit suicide.

I'm also extremely lazy, although that may be because of my depression.

Either way, I'm too lazy and too cowardly to commit suicide, so don't worry about that. However, it also means there may be gaps in my story writing. There may be a week, or a fortnight, or even a _month_ , where I stop writing. If this happens, don't worry. I **will** get back to the stories. It just means I'm either in too bad of a place to write, or there's shit happening like University, or shit with family/friends.

LINE BREAK

So that's why I may stop writing for a while. As for right now, I need to sort some stuff out, figure out what I'm going to do with my life (if anything), and probably do some University assignments or something. So the next chapter/s might be a while, sorry.

Sm0key out.


	21. Chapter 19 - Revelations

**Author's Note:**

 **I know this chapter's short, but just read my announcement if you wanna know why. Well, that and the fact that the next few chapters are probably gonna be bigger than normal.**

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Monday, 9:00am**

RWBY had set off for their mission, and the CME part of his team was nowhere to be found. The moment he had realised his team was gone, he had vanished, using his semblance to get to the air docks as fast as possible. However, Beacon was **big**. He wasn't even halfway there, so he pushed himself further and further, speeding along. Strangely enough, it didn't seem to be impacting his Aura like it used to. In fact, he barely felt it. Maybe this was the upgrade Death told him about?

As he pushed himself to his limits, he noticed 1 thing as he sped by the classrooms.

Everyone had stopped.

 **Time** , had stopped.

No, that was the wrong word. It hadn't stopped, he could still see the figures moving slower than a snail's pace, but he was moving faster than ever. As he ran past a classroom still staring, he saw someone he had not expected to.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy stood, moving as slowly as the others. However, even as he watched, Onyx noted something.

The gears on the headmaster's cane handle were moving. Before Onyx's eyes, they got faster and faster...

So did Ozpin.

As the gears reached a steady speed, Ozpin turned and stared at Onyx. Well, at where Onyx was - it would've been impossible for the headmaster to actually see him... right?

The assassin could only stare at the headmaster as his jaw dropped. Meanwhile, the headmaster simply took a sip from his mug.

"May I ask, Mister Onyx, why you have slowed time?" The headmaster appraised him with a cool look.

"U-uh, I... yeah, I got nothin'."

To this, Ozpin merely raised an amused eyebrow. Which, for Ozpin, might as well have been the equivalent of a bout of laughter.

"I see. Well, when you are finished with...nothing...make sure to reset time to its normal state, hm?"

"Of course Professor Ozpin." Onyx felt fear even being **around** the man, not to mention holding a conversation. As Onyx walked away, however, it appeared Ozpin wasn't out of things to surprise him with.

"Oh, and Headhunter?"

Onyx froze in sheer terror. As he slowly turned with a terrified expression on his face, he was surprised to find nothing but warmth in Ozpin's eyes. How was he even able to **see** Onyx?!

"Keep Ruby and her team safe."

Despite the terrified feeling he felt, he still managed to reply to Ozpin before running in the direction of the Bullhead bays.

"Always."

* * *

 **Ruby**

 **Monday, 3:30pm**

"Uh, boss? We found something!" Ruby woke up to the White Fang member holding her shouting at someone.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have haaad a day." Ruby's eyes widened at the voice she heard.

"Uh... It's a little girl?"

Roman Torchwick suddenly poked his head out the door of the train car, and Ruby saw his eyes widen in surprise. He drew a sharp breath between his teeth before replying.

"That... would be bad." He seemed to consider something for a moment. "Bring her in here and tie her to the chair."

As Ruby was brought inside the train car, she looked around at all the Dust in the car, knowing if 1 thing went wrong, they would all die. She couldn't help wonder where Zwei had gone - her Corgi had fallen with her, but that was the last she'd seen of him before the White Fang had knocked her out.

Roman stepped in the train car and shut the door behind him. Alone in the car, they simply stared at each other before Roman spoke.

"Little Red, Little Red. You know, you have **quite** the knack for being at the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"I prefer to think of it as 'right place, right time'." Came Ruby's reply.

Roman simply put a hand over his face and muttered unintelligably.

"You know, Red, now you've gone and presented me with a problem. I can't kill you, because Hell hath no fury like an angry Onyx, but I can't let you go, because your team's probably here." Roman scowled. "Oh, and since killing them would make **you** sad, Onyx would then kill **me**. Can you see the dilemma?"

"You'll never get away with this, Torchwick." Ruby spat out angrily. Roman simply looked exasperated. "What are you doing with all this Dust? Where are you taking it?!"

Roman simply looked at her and smiled, before walking out of the train car, leaving a yelling Ruby behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:**

 **I've written the next chapter, but I won't release it for 2 or 3 days, long enough for me to hopefully write the one after.**

 **Feel free to review and/or PM any questions, hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 20 - Beginning of the End

**Weiss**

 **Monday, 3:30pm**

Weiss woke up for a brief moment, sleepily looking over to where Yang was keeping watch.

Seeing that the blonde brawler was still sitting on the ledge of the window, she shrugged and went back to sleep, reasoning that Yang would wake her once it was her turn for watch... not realising that Yang had fallen asleep herself, leaning against the window frame.

As such, the remainder of team RWBY had no idea that their leader was missing, let alone in trouble...

* * *

 **Roman**

 **Monday, 3:35pm**

Roman glanced up from his table to see amber eyes staring at him. Resisting the urge to jump out of his skin at the unexpected arrival of his boss, he straightened his jacket and hat before addressing her.

"And what brings you to my neck of the woods, oh so mighty one?" Cinder glared at his choice of words.

"We are accelerating the plan, _Roman_. This train will be moving in the next 2 hours."

Emerald and Mercury snickered as Roman's complexion visibly paled, only to become serious at his next sentence.

"Good, because we have a problem. I have a Huntress-in-training locked in one of the cars, and her mutt in a cage somewhere around here."

Cinder seemed to glow with rage before she calmed.

"Emerald, Mercury. Kill them." Roman paled once more. "Roman, get the train ready, **now.** "

As Emerald and Mercury moved off, Roman spared only 1 thought before heading to the front of the train.

'Sorry Onyx.'

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Monday, 3:40**

Onyx stared at the hole in the road in front of him. In particular he stared at the oh-so-familiar weapon lying by the side of the hole. He grabbed Crescent Rose, and jumped down the hole without thinking twice.

Using his semblance to slow his fall, and his Aura to cushion it, he glanced around at the underground section of Mountain Glenn. He very quickly noticed the train surrounded by White Fang soldiers, and decided to head there as stealthily as he could. Using his semblance, he made his way there. It was a good thing Death had made his semblance use so little of his Aura, or he never would have made it that far in Wraithtouch.

As he entered the area, he got close to the train and decided to see what was inside. However, as he approached he heard something that chilled his bones.

Screaming.

A very familiar voice was screaming.

Beyond rational thought, Onyx pushed his semblance to the max once more, seeming to slow down time itself as he went invisible. He could feel himself become more ghost-like as he phased through the wall of the train car to see a scene from his worst nightmares.

Emerald was concentrating while standing over Ruby, who was curled into a ball on the floor, screaming. Onyx instantly knew that Emerald was forcing Ruby to see her worst nightmares again and again, while Mercury stood by the side and watched.

They were trying to torture her into suicide.

Onyx's mind became filled with pure, unbridled rage as he let out a bloodcurdling roar. As he did, he dropped the time dilation aspect of his Wraithtouch.

Mercury and Emerald both turned, and it seemed they could see him. In reality, his Aura was reacting to his emotions, and flaring, wisping off him like smoke. While Onyx was still invisible, his Aura made it look like a terrifying poltergeist had come to wreak bloody vengeance on them. Even Mercury looked slightly scared.

However, he gave them no time to react as he flashed forward, and decapitated Emerald in one smooth motion with Ammon. She hadn't even had time to raise her Aura.

Still in his blind rage, Onyx turned towards Mercury and attempted to stab him straight through the heart with the same blade that had taken his partner's head. Even though Mercury had his Aura raised by this point, the stab drained about 80% of his Aura in one hit. Mercury went flying into the side of the train car, and before he even hit the ground Onyx had pinned him to the wall with another stab. With so little Aura left, the stab went straight through his heart.

He had killed Cinder's henchmen with 1 hand, the other still clutching a folded Crescent Rose.

Dropping Mercury's body, Onyx deactivated his semblance and turned to Ruby, still shivering and whimpering in a ball on the floor.

As he went over to her, she sobbed with her eyes shut, flinching with every step he made. Once he reached her, he called out to her, relaxing when she recognised his voice.

"Ruby?"

"...Onyx...?"

Taking her into a hug, the assassin continued with Ruby's head buried in his chest. "Yeah, it's me. Come on Rubes, we've gotta go, okay? You have to get out of here."

"I... I saw Weiss... and Blake... and Yang... and... you... you all..."

"Hey, hey. It's okay, just don't think about it for now, okay? None of it was real. It was all Emerald, okay? I'm fine, and so is everyone else. Now we gotta go. Come on, take my hand."

As he stood, he offered her a hand up, which she gladly accepted. Glancing away, she quickly noticed the 2 bodies of her tormentors, and paled. Before she could say anything, however, the train car rumbled, and they felt motion.

The train was moving... and they were on it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so maybe I lied when I said this chapter was bigger.**

 **But it feels bigger, at least in my opinion.  
** **(That's what she said.)**

 **As always, feel free to PM questions and/or review. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The next chapter might be a while, as I have to figure out exactly how this is gonna play out for all parties involved.**


	23. Chapter 21 - Cinder's Fall

**Onyx**

 **Monday, 3:40pm**

"Shit, this is bad. We need to stop this train. These tracks lead right into Vale, and if we don't stop it..."

Ruby's eyes went wide as she realised what Onyx was inferring. Nodding, and quickly forgetting about the 2 bodies occupying the same train car, they ran towards the front of the train after Onyx gave Ruby her beloved weapon. Each of the cars had a bomb inside, causing Onyx to run even faster.

 _Shit shit shit, this is bad. If they're doing what I think they're doing, then the Grimm... God, it'll be a massacre._

As they ran forward, Ruby hung back in each car as Onyx dealt with the White Fang goons in each. She was severely weakened by her torture experience, after all.

He tried to kill as few as possible, but could still see a pale Ruby looking ready to throw up. Regardless, he didn't have a choice with some of them. He did stop in one car when he noticed who he was about to stab, however.

"...Perry?" There was only 1 White Fang member who wore his glasses **over** his mask. Luckily, it was this discerning habit that allowed Onyx to stop him killing his friend. Well, maybe friend was a bit strong, but they'd known each other for a few years, so Onyx liked to think they were at least friendly.

"Uh... Hey Onyx... Long time no see?"

The assassin sighed, facepalming.

"Perry, unless you wanna be on my bad side, shut up and follow me. Just stick by Ruby, and keep her safe. Got it?" The faunus nodded enthusiastically.

Onyx kept pushing to get to the front of the train, only stopping when they ran into a familiar ice-cream themed girl lounging on a crate in one of the cars near the front. Stopping the twirling of her parasol, Neo glanced at whoever had walked in, only to do a double-take at the trio standing before her.

 _'Onyx?'_ The petite girl signed, putting down her parasol.

"Neo, you need to grab Roman and get out of here. I'm dealing with Cinder." Neo's eyes went white, showing her fear, but Onyx continued regardless. "Trust me, I can handle her now. Just grab Roman, and run. Please..." Neo looked torn, but nodded anyway. Turning, the girl disappeared in a flash of light. It was times like these Onyx was thankful she could teleport.

Pushing on, they reached the next car, and they all froze. Cinder was standing in the middle of the car, smiling at them. Tone cold, Onyx spoke to the duo beside him.

"Ruby, take Perry and go to the next car. Try and find a way to stop this train... I won't be long." At this, Cinder simply laughed.

"And what makes you think I'll let them pass?"

Not replying, Onyx simply turned his semblance to the max, and sped behind Cinder, stabbing with Ammon only to hit a glass sword. In his peripherals, he could see Ruby and Perry rush by with the help of Ruby's semblance.

Not letting up, the assassin continued to attack with his blades, but Cinder seemed to know exactly where and when his hits were going to be, even with his semblance's newfound time dilation.

 _Fuck, she's good. I'd be impressed if I didn't hate her so fucking much._ _I'm gonna have to try something different._

On his next attack, he opened up with his SMG's on Ammon and Amun, but Cinder simply smirked and waved her hand, unleashing a wave of fire that melted the bullets and slammed Onyx against the wall of the train car. Getting up, he saw Cinder walking towards him calmly, the clink of her glass heels the only sound she made.

 _She's toying with me... Okay, let's see how she likes toys._

Smirking, he pulled out Dusk and Dawn, and watched her smile dip a bit. She'd never seen him use his dual hand cannons, so she didn't know what they did. That was good, it meant he had the element of surprise back. He needed it, considering that after the White Fang and Cinder's only attack, he had about 60% of his aura left. If he got hit by another of her attacks, it could bring it down to 30%, maybe even lower. He doubted he'd be able to survive a fair fight, but then again... He was an assassin.

He didn't deal in 'fair fights'.

He took aim and fired at her face, Dawn bucking with the recoil, and she moved her glass sword to block. He then saw her eyes widen in shock as she watched the specialised bullet shatter her sword, and hit her in the head. She stumbled back, and held a hand to her forehead, staring at the blood in shock.

She had a crap-load of Aura, so it had been able to stop the bullet somewhat, but these were heavy rounds **literally** designed to break through Aura as though it wasn't there. On most Huntsmen and Huntresses who weren't of legendary status, it could kill them in 1 shot.

Unfortunately, Cinder was too tough for just 1 shot to kill her.

But then, that was why Onyx had brought a **lot** of ammo - just in case.

As he opened fire while she was distracted, he used his semblance to increase his firing rate by a ridiculous amount, coupled with the time dilation. Before he knew it, there was almost nothing left of Cinder's head, her corpse slumped against the wall. As he stared, he saw a light shoot out of her, and go through the ceiling.

Onyx raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the hell that was. However, he had bigger problems at the moment. Rushing into the next car, he found Perry and Ruby randomly pushing buttons, before she noticed him and looked into his eyes. He could see the worry and the panic in her eyes, and he knew there was no way to stop the train. For some reason or another, there was also apparently a dog pushing buttons on the console.

He couldn't see the end of the tunnel yet, so there might still be hope. He had a plan, one that would definitely work, and would stop people in Vale dying. By this point the cars had already started detaching, and the Grimm were pouring through the openings, giving him an idea.

Oh, Ruby was going to hate this idea.

* * *

 **Blake**

 **Monday, 3:45**

Something was wrong.

Blake could feel it as she woke. Something was different, something was wrong.

The first thing she noticed was the faint rumbling her cat ears could pick up, which was very worrying. What was more worrying was the second thing she noticed.

Ruby was missing.

"Guys! Wake up! There's a rumbling coming from underground, and Ruby's missing!"

Everyone woke up to Blake's yelling, and although Yang started to panic, Doctor Oobleck quickly cut in with his loud and fast voice.

"Think, miss Xiao Long! There is trouble in the city, underground, and your leader is missing! Where do you think the most likely place for her to be is?"

Yang paused.

"Where the trouble is..." Oobleck wasted no more time before interrupting again.

"What could... Of course! The underground train system connecting to Vale! That would mean they have a train, and the rumbling miss Belladonna can hear means the train has begun its course! We must get to Vale as soon as possible! Saddle up ladies, we are going to be running to Vale at full speed, meaning we should get there in under 4 hours at top Huntsman speed, which is made possible due to Aura usage! It may exhaust your Aura reserves a little bit, but it is necessary! In the meantime, I will continue attempting to contact the headmaster, while you should attempt to contact any Huntsmen or Huntresses you know are still in the city! Let's go!"

With his speech ended, Oobleck zoomed off at a full sprint, causing the remainder of team RWBY to quickly grab their things and follow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The end approaches...**

 **Sorry if I made the fight scene with Cinder a little short, but I'm not really good at fight scenes... And if you feel like I just copped out with 'bullets that ignore Aura', I've actually had those planned for Onyx's guns for a very long time. It's a necessary part of being an assassin, and he's had to take down Hunters before. As such, he developed a little-known and highly expensive mixture of Dust that will cut through Aura like it isn't there - in most cases.**

 **As for her sword shattering, that's simple - the bullet is a massive calibre, and the gun gives the bullet a fuckton of power. Dusk and Dawn could punch through a Paladin's armour with ease, and come out the other side. Then they'd probably still go through another few inches of solid titanium. Gotta remember, the guns are massive compared to most pistols.**

 **Anyway, team RWBY's remaining 3 members finally noticed something was wrong, thanks to Blake's kitty powers. XD**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review, and don't hesitate to ask questions, either in the review or in PM. As for my previous offer to put in suggestions into the story, too late. It's all planned(ish) how it's going to happen now, so nobody's suggestions for the story will be put in.**

 **The next chapter might be a while like this one was, because it's hard to come up with the exact way for everything to go down how I want.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try and make the next one come a little faster this time.**


	24. Chapter 22 - Last Stand

**A/N: I could've made this longer, but there was no better place to end this chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer.**

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Monday, 3:45pm**

"Ruby, I'm gonna need your help."

As she stared at Onyx, Ruby adopted a face of pure confusion. However, this didn't phase the assassin in the slightest as he explained the first part of his plan.

"I need you to get us all as far in front of the train as you can."

Her eyes lit up in understanding and Ruby nodded. Grabbing Perry's arm in one hand and Onyx's in another, she got ready to run as the dog jumped into her hood like he was used to it. For all Onyx knew, he **was** used to it.

"Hold OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" Ruby screamed as she ran as fast as she could, semblance and all. Even doing this, it slowed her down considerably, but even a speeding train was still no match for a slowed down Ruby Rose.

Finally they got to a point miles ahead of the train, and they could see the end of the tunnel in the distance. Onyx tapped Ruby's shoulder and she slowed, stopping after a few seconds panting heavily.

"Rubes I'm gonna need 1 more favour..."

She looked up at the assassin in disbelief and no small amount of annoyance. Onyx continued undeterred.

"I need you to get Perry to the end of the tunnel, then come back for me. I might have a way to slow the train down, but it'll need a few minutes. Okay?"

Ruby didn't waste time with words and simply nodded grimly. Grabbing Perry's arm once more, she sped of for the end of the tunnel, slower than before.

"Heh. Slow it down." Onyx shook his head but continued his search for something he knew would be there. He finally found the cracks in the ceiling, and knew he had found it - no more than a mile ahead of the train, too.

He blasted his semblance once more to get there in time. and turned. The cracks would only be caused by 1 thing, at least with the pattern they were in. They could only have been caused by something massive on top of the tunnel. In this case, most likely a hill. Either way, it was sure as hell enough to block the tunnel.

Backpedaling towards the train, he knew he had to do this. The Grimm army would keep clawing their way through the blockage in record time, and reach the city... Unless someone killed them all. But first, to stop the train.

 _ **When the world would die but for a single soul.**_

As he pulled out Dusk and Dawn, he loaded the most destructive clips he had, explosive clips sure to cause massive amounts of damage. As he aimed them at the ceiling, he thought he could faintly hear someone calling his name. Looking back to the end of the tunnel, he saw Ruby sprinting toward him full tilt, but she didn't stand a chance of reaching him in time, weakened as she was.

 _Sorry Ruby, but you can't save everyone._

 _ **When the girl in red is forced to leave something precious.**_

He pulled the triggers, and the tunnel in front of him collapsed, blocking him off from Ruby. He quickly ran towards the speeding train for a few metres, if only to avoid the falling debris.

He quickly turned to the train and unloaded round after round of his explosive bullets into the front car's wheels, and just when he thought it wouldn't do anything, the tracks finally gave way somewhere and the entire train started to derail. The squealing of metal filled the air as the train started to tumble and crash.

 _ **When metallic screeches echo across an approaching army of darkness.**_

Unfortunately, it was too close. It was going to hit him, and the debris blocking the tunnel. The debris was definitely enough to stop it, but he was not. Once again, he blasted his semblance and braced himself, moving to run **through** the train.

The train hit.

On the other side of the now-destroyed train, he sighed in relief, before looking where the train had come from to see an army of Grimm pouring towards him, with shafts of light coming through.

 _ **When moonlight can be seen under a mountain.**_

Onyx stood tall, and checked his guns were loaded. He checked all his equipment was secure, then faced the tens of thousands of Grimm headed towards him. This was his time, huh? Then he was gonna go out with one **hell** of a bang.

Charging, he roared with all his fury at the world.

 _ **Then, an assassin falls, never to rise.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:**

 **The end is nigh.**

 **If you liked it, leave a review and/or PM any questions. Hope you enjoyed.**


	25. Chapter 23 - O Death

**Yang**

 **Monday, 6:45pm**

It had taken a few hours, but they had finally reached Vale…

Only to find everything was normal. Even Oobleck was looking around in confusion.

"What?!" He semi-yelled, causing everyone in the area to start avoiding the dishevelled looking man. "I was sure the train would have hit by now! What happened?!"

It was then Blake spoke up.

"Doctor Oobleck? I… can't hear the rumbling any more…" At this Oobleck turned incredulously to the remainder of team RWBY.

"In that case! We must go and investigate that tunnel! Something must have stopped the train prematurely! Perhaps it was your leader!" At this Yang perked up. Maybe he was right, maybe Ruby had stopped the train! Yang quickly attempted to call her sister on her scroll, only for it to go straight to voicemail.

That was not a good sign. It meant Ruby's scroll was dead, or broken. Either way, that did not look good.

The team quickly raced to the closest entry to the old train tunnel, with Oobleck calling a rather stunned Ozpin to receive the codes to open the entrance - after explaining the entire situation, of course. Just as they got the codes, they arrived at the entrance to the underground tunnel, a small distance outside of Vale.

The peculiar thing was that they didn't run across any Grimm at all, despite being outside the city's walls. Usually there would be at least a small pack of Beowolves.

Opening the entrance, they entered the tunnel only to find an unmasked White Fang member waiting. Before they could do anything, he held up his hands and shouted for them to wait. Oobleck also held up his hand to the remainder of team RWBY, interested to hear his story.

"Before you guys, uh, ya know, beat the crap outta me? I'm not with the White Fang any more. Also, there's a little girl dressed in red further up the tunnel, trying to get through the collapsed tunnel. She has been for a few hours… I told her there's nothing she could do, but she didn't listen."

Oobleck simply tilted his head, about to ask a question. Before he could, Yang saw something and shouted out, catching the Doctor's attention.

"Zwei! There you are! Where's Ruby?!" The dog simply barked and started running full-pelt up the tunnel, with Yang in hot pursuit. Blake, Weiss and Oobleck swiftly followed. As they went further along the tunnel, they could see the collapse that the White Fang member had talked about, with a figure in red at the bottom. Yang started to sprint harder, calling out her little sister's name.

"RUBY!"

However, the girl in red didn't even turn, continuing to slash at the rocks with Crescent Rose. As she got closer, she immediately knew something was wrong, just by catching sight of the weapon's blade.

Crescent Rose was blunt.

The blade was blunt, had nicks and scratches all over, and as she watched, Yang saw Ruby hit the rubble hard enough to literally **dent** her weapon. Something was wrong, Ruby would never do this to her baby…

Yang got close and immediately hugged her sister. However, Ruby fought, pulling to get away.

"Ruby, we've been looking all over! What happened to you?!" Yang's voice was filled with concern as she held her little sister. Ruby simply continued to fight.

"Let go… I need to get through…" The words would have been a yell if Ruby's voice hadn't been scratchy and hoarse. She had clearly been yelling long enough to almost completely destroy her voicebox…

"Ruby what's wrong? What happened? Where's the train, why are you trying to get through?"

Ruby didn't answer the questions, just continued to fight to try and get towards the rubble. As Yang looked at her little sister's face, she could see the tear-tracks, the desperation in her eyes.

"Ruby, look at me." As her little sister did so, Yang made a decision. "Do you absolutely need to get to the other side of this rubble?" A nod. "Then stand back."

As Ruby stood back, Yang prepared Ember Celica and unloaded her most explosive ammo at the rubble, causing debris to fly everywhere. A lot ended up hitting Yang, but her semblance just absorbed the damage. After her guns clicked empty, she immediately raced forward, just as Weiss, Blake and Oobleck arrived, and Yang **punched** what was left of the blockage. After the damage her semblance had absorbed, and her natural badassery, the blockage didn't stand a chance.

The debris blocking the tunnel literally exploded.

As Yang all but vaporised the rubble, Ruby darted forward before the dust had even cleared. As such, she immediately ran into the wreckage of the train. Bouncing off the metal with a barely audible 'oof', she simply jumped over it, racing down the tunnel with her companions lagging behind her. Even exhausted, Ruby was still faster than any of them.

Racing after her sister, Yang saw signs that the tunnel had all but turned into a battlefield. There were chunks missing from walls, chunks of ice littering the tunnel, and scorch marks everywhere. There were bulletholes and gouges, claw-marks and debris. There was only 1 thing missing...

Bodies.

Yang started to get a bad feeling in her gut.

Finally, they managed to somewhat catch up to Ruby. They saw her on her knees in the distance, cradling something while rocking back and forth.

Yang's bad feeling got worse as she started to speed up.

They drew up to Ruby, but she refused to let go of the body in her arms. However, Yang managed to get a look at the face.

She looked around at the signs of battle and noticed another thing she had missed. There were almost no weapons. Almost.

There were throwing knives all over the ground and stuck in walls. There were 2 guns, mangled beyond repair, with the blades that had once been attached now bent and shattered some distance away. There were 2 more small knives similarly disfigured.

Finally, on the body Ruby was currently cradling, and several metres away, there were 2 vambraces, the one on the body missing its blade and the other mangled beyond recognition.

And so Yang watched on with absolute horror as Ruby cradled Onyx's body.

* * *

 **Yang**

 **Monday, 10:30pm**

They had finally managed to get the tale out of a sobbing Ruby, who had never once left Onyx's body, even after returning to Beacon. Going off the tale she had told them, they had been astounded at the sheer number of Grimm, then deduced what happened.

Seeing as there was still a body, there must have been no Grimm around to eat it, which meant he had done it. Onyx had single-handedly killed **tens of thousands** of Grimm. However, the wounds he sustained during the fight must have been too much, and so he bled to death. Judging by the wounds on the body, he must have been still fighting through sheer force of will alone.

They had all been shocked and horrified to learn that Onyx had once been working for the enemy, but Ruby had been quick to explain that he had switched sides. They would have doubted it, had it not been for the body that now rested on an empty bed in the hospital wing of Beacon. Some part of Yang whispered _I called it_ , but the blonde quickly snuffed it out. Such misgivings had no place here. Not now.

All the while, Yang merely stayed with Ruby, and comforted her grieving sister. Finally the sisters fell asleep beside the body of the fallen assassin...

Only to be woken hours later by a voice neither recognised.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger! XD**

 **Sorry for the massive delay, I've been really busy lately (which really is unusual for me...)**

 **Also this chapter and the next chapter have titles that are lyrics from a song I love. Well, a version of a song, and it's the version I love. I'll tell you which song next chapter, if you can't be bothered to look it up.**

 **If you liked this chapter, be sure to review, and PM any questions. Hope you enjoyed.**


	26. Chapter 24 - Spare Me Over

**The full title of this chapter is as follows, because it's too long to fit in the actual title for FF:**

 **Chapter 24 - Won't You Spare Me Over Another Year?**

* * *

 **Yang**

 **Tuesday, 12:30am**

Sleeping as she was, Yang didn't even notice the figure that was in the room with her until it spoke. Neither did Ruby, but at this point the brunette was so deep in her grief Yang doubted she would've noticed if she was **awake**.

As it was, Yang bolted upright and awake when a voice rang through the room.

 **"You know, he did far better than I expected."**

The voice was at once familiar and not, and it spoke with a hundred thousand voices, yet one. As she looked wearily around the room, it took a few seconds for Yang to shake off her sleep and notice the figure draped in shadows. At this point Yang couldn't tell if that voice had been male or female, yet alone knowing who it was, and so the blonde jumped to her feet. Cocking Ember Celica, she noticed Ruby waking up and staring at the figure with eyes red from crying.

"Who are you?!" The blonde brawler yelled at the shadowy figure. Even though she couldn't see a face, she got the distinct feeling there was an eyebrow being raised - one benefit of being Blake's partner was she knew when someone was raising an eyebrow. The figure stepped into the light, and even then she was still wary. The figure was in a black cloak that covered its entire body, with a hood covering the head and immersing the face in shadow. Yang was so engrossed in trying to make out who was under the hood that she almost missed the reply to her question.

 **"Seriously, the cloak made of shadows doesn't give it away? Not the brightest bulb, are you?"** As Yang scowled and prepared to reply, the figure continued undeterred. **"They never ask the right questions. Well, almost never."** At this the figure's head turned to face the body still lying on the hospital bed.

The figure sighed, then held out its hand.

 **"Does** _ **this**_ **answer your question?"** The figure's cloak suddenly seemed to shift as shadows drifted off it to gather in its hand. Before long the shadows stopped twisting, and the sisters got a look at what was actually in its hand.

It had a straight, narrow haft of polished, dark wood, taller than the figure was. Coming out of the end was a wicked, curved blade half as long as the haft, made of a metal Yang didn't recognise. From the look on her face, Ruby didn't either. Slowly understanding dawned on Ruby, and she paled as she looked at the figure. Yang just cocked her head, looking curiously toward the giant scythe that had suddenly appeared from shadows.

Before the blonde could do or say anything, Ruby darted over to Onyx's body and put herself between it and the figure.

"You... can't... have him." Ruby said as angrily as she could in a broken, scratchy voice.

 **"I think you've misunderstood the situation..."** The figure chuckled before going serious again. **"I already do."**

Ruby paled even further, and Yang just had to know what in the **hell** was going on.

"What the hell is going on?! Who are you? What are you talking about, having him?!" Yang's eyes were red and her semblance was flaring, small flames erupting from her clothes.

The figure glanced at her, and Yang swore she could **feel** the smirk the figure wasn't showing.

 **"Poor little Xiao Long. Don't you know me? We almost met that night, outside the abandoned house..."** Yang went deathly pale, both from the reminder of that night, and a bad feeling in her gut. **"Ah, there we go. There's the realisation."** Yang shook her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The figure cocked its head.

 **"I am Death."**

* * *

 **Yang**

 **Tuesday, 12:30am**

Yang went almost as pale as Ruby, and involuntarily took a step back. However, the shadows covering the figure simply disappeared, taking Death along with them.

Looking around, Yang saw the figure suddenly standing over Onyx's body, the scythe gone. Apparently Ruby noticed this too, as she was preparing to tackle it when it spoke.

 **"He managed to do it. Even killed the army of Grimm, too. I admit, I thought for a moment he would've survived. Hell, he almost did. Ah, well. He completed my task."**

Ruby and Yang stared in confusion, about to unleash a barrage of questions, but the figure simply held up a shadow-finger before they could.

 **"I will not answer any more of your questions. I came here for a purpose, and I will fulfil it, then leave. If you want to know what I'm talking about, it will have to wait."** As Ruby opened her mouth, the figure continued undeterred.

 **"You finished my task. As such, I grant you 1 final boon. Onyx... Rise. Rise, not as an assassin. Rise, as a Huntsman. Rise, as a hero. Rise, as a symbol for hope and better days. Rise, because you have one who will follow you anywhere... And I have no wish to see Ruby Rose commit suicide to join you in death."**

Yang turned to her sister, shocked. Looking into her sister's eyes, Yang could see the truth there. Ruby would have. She would have followed him anywhere, even into death.

However, both sisters' gazes were quickly drawn to the shadowy figure as a sudden hum of energy accompanied shadows, which disappeared into Onyx's body. The figure they now knew was Death faded into shadows, withdrawing as both sisters rushed to the bed, peering at the body on it.

Only to jerk back when Onyx bolted upright, gasping for breath.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Unknown day, ?:?**

Well. He was here again. Realistically, this could only mean 1 thing. Kinda sucked really. There were so many things Onyx wanted to do, but he guessed he'd never get the chance now. As he looked at the swirling mists and flickering figures around him, Onyx could only think of 1 sentence which accurately determined how he was feeling at the moment. Nobody else around to hear, he figured he might as well say it out loud.

"Well, fuck." He sighed.

 **"Wow, sound any** _ **more**_ **disappointed, why don't you?"**

He whirled to face the now-familiar figure.

"You know, maybe you're right. Dying just happens to be a once-in-a-lifetime thing." Onyx grinned at his joke, while he could almost **feel** the eyebrow Death was raising.

 **"Any more jokes like** _ **that**_ **and I won't do what I came here to do."** Death did not sound amused. At Onyx's confused expression, he merely continued. **"I'm quite literally in 2 places at once. I'm here, and I'm standing next to your body, talking to Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long."** At this Onyx visibly paled. **"They can hear me telling you that you have a final gift to receive from me for completing my task."** Onyx looked suspicious as he asked the obvious question.

"What gift?"

 **"This one. Onyx... Rise. Rise, not as an assassin. Rise, as a Huntsman. Rise, as a hero. Rise, as a symbol for hope and better days. Rise, because you have one who will follow you anywhere... And I have no wish to see Ruby Rose commit suicide to join you in death."**

Onyx's eyes went wide at the reveal of this information...

And then he woke up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The assassin falls, and the Huntsman rises.**

 **The song is in fact called "O Death", and the version I love is the one that was used for the introduction of Death in Supernatural (I'm a bit of a Supernatural nerd... and a Doctor Who nerd... and a Marvel nerd...etc etc).**

 **Anyway, hope you didn't think that I'd introduce Death itself just to NOT have Onyx resurrected! XD**

 **The aftermath, however,** **may** **be something to worry about...**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review and/or PM any questions. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There's probably a maximum of 10 chapters left, although it'll probably be less.**


	27. Chapter 25 - Fallout

**Ironwood**

 **Tuesday, 10:00am**

"He belongs in a cell!" General James Ironwood shouted at his longtime friend, bringing a gloved fist down on the desk in front of him.

Ozpin merely sipped his coffee.

"Really, James? He belongs in a cell, for single-handedly stopping a terrorist attack, saving one of my students, and killing this 'Queen' we've been hunting? In case you've forgotten, Amber is now awake and healing thanks to the very same man you want to imprison."

Ironwood could not have been more furious at this point, even if Torchwick himself had walked through the door and spat on his face.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME! HE'S AN **ASSASSIN**! HE HAS UNTOLD AMOUNTS OF BLOOD ON HIS HANDS!" He took a deep breath. "Ozpin. If you seriously believe that he doesn't belong in a cell, I'm going to have to take this to the council."

The headmaster simply raised his eyebrow and took another sip of coffee. Ironwood could swear he felt a smirk coming from the man.

"I already have, James. They are in full agreement with me on this matter. Regardless of his transgressions in the past, his actions recently have absolved him of any crimes. As far as the world is now concerned, the Headhunter no longer exists, and Onyx is officially a student of Beacon Academy."

The General could only stand there in shock. After Ironwood regained his composure, he quickly turned and strode to the elevator. As he waited for the doors to open, he turned his head and said one last thing.

"Mark my words, Ozpin, I will not let this stand. He belongs in a cell, and I will make it my personal duty to make sure he gets there."

The elevator doors opened, and Ironwood walked in. Before they shut, he turned and faced Ozpin. He saw the headmaster put down his coffee cup, and look at the General with a serious face usually only seen in discussions about Queen or the Maidens.

"Then, James, this is the end of our friendship. You are no longer welcome on Beacon grounds, barring official council business. Goodbye, **General**."

That was the last time Ironwood set foot inside Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **Onyx**

 **Tuesday, 10:15am**

Onyx felt something shift in the room. Trusting his instincts as a former assassin, he instantly woke and rolled to the side. This caused two things. Firstly, Ruby - who had literally not left his side since he came back from the dead - fell off the hospital bed, having climbed on it so she could sleep next to Onyx once more. This obviously woke her up.

Secondly, it caused him to dodge the hand that had been going for his throat.

Immediately springing away from Ruby, Onyx jumped to his feet and reached for Dusk and Dawn, before he remembered they were gone. All his weapons were. They had been in such a state that they couldn't be repaired by even the best.

As such, he had no weapons, and he was facing a **very** angry General Ironwood. Before he could say anything, the man spoke.

"I don't care if I have to take you by force, I **will** take you to Atlas, and I **will** throw you in the deepest, darkest cells we have!" With this, Ironwood shot forward, his fist aimed for Onyx's head. The former assassin merely smirked, and blasted his semblance, causing the fist to fly right through where his head was and the General to go flying.

Onyx quickly turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, go get Ozpin. I can handle him until you get back." Noticing her hesitation, he smiled at her. "Oh, come on. Have a little faith? I came back from the dead, I'm not quitting now."

Nodding, Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals. Probably knowing he didn't have much time, Ironwood once again came at the former assassin. All Onyx needed to do was wait for the headmaster to get here, then decide what to do with him. In the meantime, he was gonna have a little fun.

* * *

 **Ozpin**

 **Tuesday, 10:20am**

Ozpin arrived at the infirmary - with Ruby Rose in tow, of course - to see the room half destroyed. Ironwood was attempting to 'apprehend' Onyx, and although he'd gotten in one or two throws, he hadn't actually managed to hit the former assassin yet. He had, however, apparently managed to hit everything else in the room.

Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee.

Ironwood was too preoccupied with hitting the smirking Onyx to notice the newcomers. Ruby went to rush forward and help, but Ozpin held her back with his cane, giving her a knowing look. She hesitantly accepted his decision, while the headmaster called out to Onyx, catching the attention of both former assassin and General.

"Mister Onyx." Both heads turned his way. He gave a knowing smile, then continued. "Deal with him however you wish, but do not kill, cripple or maim him." Ironwood's eyes widened, while Onyx merely nodded and smiled like a predator.

Before Ironwood knew what happened, the boy seemed to get faster and faster, raining hits on the General before he could even think. In reality it was the time dilation aspect of Onyx's semblance, plus the boost to his speed, allowing him to seemingly teleport in such a small space. Even Ruby was shocked.

Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee, watching.

Before long the General was losing, and getting desperate. He looked around for a solution to the problem, all the while being hit by Onyx. Suddenly he thought of something, and looked towards Ozpin.

Sensing what was coming, Ozpin put his mug down on one of the few upright surfaces, a nearby surgical table. He needed to be ready, after all, for what he knew James would do.

As Ozpin predicted, the General lunged towards Ruby, hoping to use her as a defence against the boy. However, before he could even reach her, he went flying back, smashing into the wall and spreading a network of cracks that made it look like the wall was about to break. However, the Ironwood fell to the ground before the wall broke completely.

Looking towards the doorway, he saw Ozpin standing between him and Ruby, cane raised from where he had jabbed at the General.

"You have **some nerve,** _ **General**_." Ozpin wore an expression of pure fury, scaring everyone in the room, including Onyx. "You come into **my school** , threaten and attack **my students** , and worst of all your mistakes... You angered **me**."

Ozpin slowly walked towards Ironwood, secretly relishing the fear in the other man's eyes. This was a man Ozpin had once called friend, had once respected. Had once **trusted**. Now Ironwood had gone and broken his own rules, attacked students of Beacon, and broken Ozpin's trust.

"Now several things are going to happen here, **Ironwood.** You are going to leave this room without Onyx, whether unconscious, or of your own volition. You are going to fly back to Atlas immediately... And you are never going to hunt Onyx again. If you do, I will make everything that happened here public." He pointed with his cane to the security camera sitting in one of the top corners of the room. "I will show everyone what you tried to do, and do you know what that will mean, **General**?"

Ironwood's eyes widened as he realised, but Ozpin said it anyway.

"It means you will most likely be stripped of your rank and thrown into the same cell **you** would have Onyx put in. Failing that, if Atlas supports you - which is **highly** unlikely - then the entirety of Vale will have no choice but to declare **war on Atlas.** "

Everyone in the room was almost floored by that statement.

"Am I understood, **General?** " Ironwood could only nod as he very stiffly walked out of the room. Ozpin merely turned to Onyx and Ruby, losing the furious expression.

"Mister Onyx, Miss Rose. Thank you. Both for your contributions to the welfare of Vale itself, and for your exceptional performance - in the field and in the situation which just occurred. I'll leave you to... Well. Whatever young couples do these days, I suppose."

At this, Ozpin walked away from the stunned pair, sipping from his mug, which was once again in his hand.

God, Ozpin loved coffee.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Don't piss off Ozpin.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review and/or PM any questions. Hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 26 - Team CMEO No More

**Onyx**

 **Friday, 11:00am**

Several days had passed, and although he felt better, Onyx felt like a student who'd been called to the headmaster's office.

Probably because he was, and he had been.

As the former assassin stood in front of Ozpin, he couldn't help but feel a very strong sense of nervousness. After all, this man had god knows how much power, while Onyx still didn't even have a weapon.

"Mister Onyx. Several things have become necessary to ensure your continued stay at this school. Firstly, you will need to divulge anything and everything you know about the operations of Cinder and the White Fang." Onyx nodded, but didn't expect what came next.

"Secondly, we will need to discuss teams. Thirdly, weapons. But we can get to them later. In the meantime, tell me everything you know."

"Yes, sir. As for Cinder's operations, I was only ever involved for matters of assassination and stealth. Cinder always had 2 lackeys around her - Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, both confirmed KIA. Cinder herself originally planned for me to assassinate General Ironwood. This would cause a less experienced officer, likely Winter Schnee or someone similar, to take his place. Naturally Atlas would not want to risk the news of Ironwood being assassinated on his own ship go public, so they would either suppress it or claim it as an accident. Either way, they'd cover it up and still maintain their reputation."

Ozpin briefly scowled, while Onyx continued.

"Once that was done, the train was intended to breach Vale, allowing only a manageable amount of Grimm through. This would cause the council to lose faith in you, and appoint Atlas' military as the security for the Vytal festival, led by Ironwood's replacement. Once the armada was here, Cinder herself would take control of the Atlesian Knights via the CCT tower. That's as far as I know for sure, but I can make an educated guess on what would've happened next."

Ozpin frowned again, but nodded for him to continue.

"Once the tournament had begun, there probably would've been several matches that went wrong somehow, and Cinder would've attracted Grimm with the negativity produced. Add that to the White Fang troops at her beck and call, and she could have invaded Vale... However, since the botched assassination caused Atlas' incompetence to be revealed, that plan was shot out of the water. Instead, she decided to go with the last-minute plan of attaching way more Dust to the train, blowing more holes in the tunnel, and letting more Grimm through. I'm guessing she decided if she couldn't have Vale, nobody could."

Ozpin sighed and sat back in his chair, sipping his coffee, before he spoke.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I know Cinder's dead, so we don't need to worry about her... But there is someone we **do** need to worry about." Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Adam Taurus, the leader of the Vale cell of the White Fang. From what I've heard, his section is actually a splinter group, meaning even the rest of the Fang aren't willing to go as far as he will. He's a loose cannon, and even when he was working under Cinder he was constantly looking for a way to stab her in the back."

Ozpin hummed, but before he could speak Onyx said something the headmaster wasn't expecting.

"I don't think we should lock him up. I think he could switch sides."

Ozpin's eyebrows could've shot through the roof if they'd gone any higher.

"What makes you say that, Mister Onyx?"

"He's been raised in a world where humanity hates Faunus. All he's ever known is hatred. If we can show him that cooperation and cohabitation is possible, it's entirely plausible that he'll come over to our side. Besides... There's someone here he'll wanna see."

Understanding dawned in Ozpin's eyes.

"Very well. You have my permission to find him, and attempt to persuade him. He is the same age as you, correct?" Onyx nodded. "Then, you may persuade him to join Beacon. You may even bring him onto the grounds in order to show him Miss Belladonna, and any proof he might need of cohabitation. I hear Miss Scarlatina and Mister Winchester are now fast friends..."

Onyx nodded. Before he could turn to leave however, the headmaster held up a hand.

"We're not quite finished. There were 2 other matters to discuss. You were previously on a team. However, all of your team members are dead. Team CMEO is no more. Having said this, you have 2 possibilities. First, you can continue your schooling on your own. However, you will be barred from official tournaments such as the Vytal Festival Tournament. Or, should you manage to persuade him, Adam Taurus will become your new partner, and you may still participate in tournaments to some degree as a team of 2."

Onyx hummed and thought for a second. It would be nice to participate in tournaments, and Adam would need a team, or at least a partner. Onyx nodded in agreement.

"Then we have a final matter to discuss. Your weapons." Onyx's face turned conflicted at the thought of the tools that had gotten him through so much, but had so much blood on them.

"They're broken beyond repair, and honestly...? I don't think I want to repair them. I'll make new weapons, ones without...Without the weight of my past on them."

Ozpin nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Then you may go. I hope you can convince Mister Taurus of his ways. Oh, by the way, you need a last name for your Beacon transcripts. What would you have me put?"

Onyx looked surprised at this turn of events. He thought long and hard about it, then decided. He knew exactly what he wanted to have for his last name. After all, he'd abandoned it so many years ago, but now he was becoming a new person. Now he felt right in picking it back up.

"Oxford."

And with that, Onyx walked into the elevator.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long, I've been a little distracted lately. Things happening, step-mother threatening to kick me out by the end of August, getting a car, etc.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review, and/or PM any questions. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there's only maybe 1 or 2 left before the end of the fic. However, I do plan on making a sequel at some point soonish.**

 **P.S. I am sooooo not making Adam as big of a dick as he is in the show. If anything I'm making him more similar to Adam from TGWP (The Games We Play), with little bits of the canon Adam thrown in.**

 **Sm0key out.**


	29. Chapter 27 - Adam

**Onyx**

 **Sunday, 8:45pm**

It had taken him a few days, but he had managed to use his old reputation to find the White Fang base where Adam was. As he walked through the door to the underground base, he felt a gun pressed against his head. Having his hood down, it must have seemed like some human just found the White Fang base and walked in.

Before the person behind him could pull the trigger, he whirled and grabbed the gun out of the poor guy's hands. Swiftly pushing him into a wall, Onyx spoke.

"Bad idea. Now, where's Adam?"

"Screw you! Damned human!" The White Fang member spit in Onyx's face. Wiping it off with disgust, the former assassin turned to his captive with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What's the matter, grunt? Don't recognise the **headhunter**?" Onyx laughed on the inside at the way the guy instantly stopped all resistance, paling considerably. Onyx almost wished that the member wasn't wearing his mask, just to see the look in his eyes.

"Oh shit, please... please don't kill me..." Onyx couldn't help but roll his eyes at the begging. If someone **was** going to die, they could at least do it with some dignity - unlike this poor sod.

"Just tell me where Adam is, I want to talk to him. Oh, and make sure to tell all your buddies on the way that I'm coming through. I do **not** wanna go through this situation with each of them."

After a few hastily worded directions - and a radio call - Onyx was making his way to the heart of the compound. There he found Adam Taurus, standing over a table projecting a holographic map.

"Onyx. Not that I don't want to see you, but what are you doing here? Where is Cinder? The last we heard, the plan had changed to involve the train." Adam never was one to waste words, and he didn't do so here. Having that in mind, Onyx stared straight at the mask the other man was wearing, and broke the news.

"Cinder and her lackeys are dead. I betrayed and killed them, and I'm a student at Beacon now. I've also been given permission by Ozpin to offer you a place in the academy as my partner. I'll be outside for when that finishes processing."

Onyx turned and walked away from a very stunned Adam, who - to his credit - hadn't reacted other than freezing in place. Before Onyx left the room, he turned back to the man he considered to be not-quite-friend, but more than an acquaintance.

"Oh, by the way? If you joined Beacon with me... You'd get to see Blake again."

With that, Onyx left the room.

* * *

 **Adam**

 **Sunday, 8:50pm**

Five minutes had passed, and a very shell-shocked Adam was still in deep thought over what had been said.

 _If Cinder's dead... The White Fang are free to go back to their own way of doing things. We can be stronger than ever before. However, that would mean making an enemy of the Headhunter..._

 _Plus... Blake._

 _No! She betrayed us all when she abandoned us! I knew for a long time she wasn't happy with our methods, but I never thought she'd go so far..._

 _But... If I go to Beacon... I can see her again. If I stay with the White Fang... She'll hate me._

 _Still, there's the matter of the human scum who would drag us into the mud, who ridicule and hurt us. There's probably some of them at Beacon, and if I went there... Well, Blake would hate me soon enough for hurting them. Not to mention Ozpin isn't likely to let me stay after that. No, the best choice is to remain with the White Fang._

As Adam marched out the door to give his decision, he was not prepared for Onyx to put up a hand, stopping him before he could say anything.

"I know you probably have concerns, both about racists and how faunus are treated especially, at Beacon. As such, I've also been told I'm allowed to bring you onto the grounds in order to show you. Faunus are treated equally, and the idiots who were racists at first apparently had that sorted rather quickly. There are no more racists at Beacon, and Faunus are treated equally. I can show you."

As Adam processed the assassin's words, Onyx added on a little bonus.

"Plus, I can set up a meeting... Between you and Blake. If you want."

Adam paused. He looked up at the assassin, then asked his question.

"Why are you doing this for me? We aren't friends, I haven't done anything for you, you don't owe me anything, so why?" Onyx thought for a moment before replying.

"I was redeemed. Me, of all people. I figure if I can attain redemption, so can you. So can most people. So when the headmaster suggested I 'deal' with you, I suggested a different cause of action... Plus, seeing you in school and having to do homework is gonna be hilarious." At this, Adam let his mouth twist into a dry smile.

"You're an unbearable asshole sometimes, you know that?" Onyx gave a dry chuckle, but Adam continued with the smile still adorning his face. "Guess I have to add 'saving my life' to the list of things you've done for me."

"Heh. Guess so."

"Set up the 'tour'... And the meeting."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know Adam didn't get much dialogue, but I'll be fixing that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite how short it was.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, and/or PM any questions.**

 **Sm0key out.**

 **EDIT: I accidentally put 8:50AM instead of PM, now fixed.**


	30. Announcement 2

Alright, so. Here's some news.

I'm taking a small break from writing for a while. Shouldn't be long, probably no more than a couple of weeks at most. But there are some things happening in my life which have caused me to not be in the right mindset to write. I'm getting kicked out of home in August, I have to find a car, my driving test has been dicked around so I have no idea when I'm supposed to take it, I need to find a job, and all my plans I previously had are falling apart. In other words, I am pretty fucking stressed out right now. Couple that with my mental issues and shit is not going well.

It really, REALLY doesn't help that I had the next chapter of Team CMEO almost done, when my computer decided to restart out of nowhere. Due to this, I lost that chapter, and a half-complete chapter of Lady Luck. So that's a bitch.

I won't be writing for a little bit, so the end of Team CMEO and the next Act of Lady Luck will have to wait, sorry guys.

Welp, time to go feed my alcoholism with some whiskey XD

Sm0key out.


	31. Announcement of One-Shot

**To anyone following this story, or just anybody who's interested: I've written a One-Shot set in the train tunnel, of Onyx's final moments before he died. Y'all should check it out, and read the note at the bottom to find out why this is on Hiatus.**


	32. It's dead, Jim!

**Yeah, this story is dead.**

 **My motivation for writing it is nonexistent, I don't like the way I wrote the plot, and I don't like how I handled Onyx's semblance. I think the plot is way too rushed, and full of cliche's. Hell, half the plot points were stolen because I was too lazy to come up with my own. Thus, I'm killing it.**

 **This story ends the way you want it to. If you imagine them all trying to fight Salem and winning, that's how it ends for you. If you imagine some or all of them dying in doing so, then that's how it ends for you. If you imagine the goddamned moon hitting Remnant and killing everything, that's how it ends for you. There will be no canon ending for this plot unless I rewrite it someday.**

 **Now onto other things. My motivation for writing in general has dwindled. It might pick up again when Volume 6 comes out, but for now Lady Luck is being put on hiatus. I have a few other stories in the works (mainly just one that I'm working on a little bit), but until I either have quite a few chapters of that one or more chapters for Lady Luck, I'll see ya.**

 **Sm0key out.**


End file.
